What if
by Vampirka
Summary: ×òî åñëè.......Ëèëè\Òîì.....à äàëüøå ñàìè =) à òî íå èíòåðåñíà áóèò! Ïëèçç, îñòàâüòå îòçûâû! =) î÷åíü ïðîøó!!! Ýòî ìîé ïåðâûé ïåðåâîä!


~*~ Îïèñàíèå ~*~  
  
1) Íàçâàíèå ôèêà: What if  
  
2) Èìÿ àâòîðà èëè ïåðåâîä÷èêà: Nefertiri (àâòîð) Vampirka (ïåðåâîä÷èê)  
  
3) Ðåéòèíã: NC-17  
  
4) Ãëàâíûå ãåðîè: Ëèëè Ïîòòåð è Òîì Ðèääë (Âîëäåìîò)  
  
5) Àííîòàöèÿ: ×òî åñëè… ïðîñòî ÷òî åñëè…  
  
6) Æàíð: ðîìàíòèêà\ñòðàõ  
  
7) ÔàíÔèê â ïðîöåññå  
  
~*~ What if ~*~  
  
Õîãâàðòñ. Ñåíòÿáðü.   
  
ß ïðè÷åñàëàñü òðåòèé ðàç çà ýòîò ÷àñ. Èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ìû âñòðå÷àëèñü òàê ÷àñòî, ÿ âñå åùå íåðâíè÷àëà. Âñòðå÷è ñ íèì áûëè ïîõîæè íà ìå÷òû.   
  
Âñå êàçàëîñü ôàíòàñòè÷åñêèì, êàêèì-òî íåðåàëüíûì è êàñàëîñü ÷åãî-òî î÷åíü çàïðåòíîãî... ß äóìàþ, ýòî òàê. Øåñòèêóðñíèêó íå ðàçðåøàëîñü óõîäèòü èç Õîãâàðòñà äàëüøå, ÷åì Õîãñìèò...   
  
ß äîøëà äî ïîðòàëà ÷åðåç 15 ìèíóò. Ìû âûáðàëè ñòàðûé äåðåâÿííûé ôàêåë, êîòîðûé áûë ñêðûò çà ïàðîé êóñòîâ. ß, êàê âñåãäà, ïîñìîòðåëà ïî ñòîðîíàì, è óáåäèâøèñü, ÷òî âîêðóã íèêîãî íåò, ïðèêîñíóëàñü ê ïîðòàëó. Îí ïðèíîñèë ìåíÿ ê íåìó - è ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ âîçâðàùàë îáðàòíî, â òî æå âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû íèêòî íå çàìåòèë ìîåãî îòñóòñòâèÿ. Ê ìîåìó óäèâëåíèþ, ýòî âñåãäà ðàáîòàëî, íî ìîæåò áûòü íèêòî è íå ïîäîçðåâàë, ÷òî ìèññ Ýâàíñ äåëàëà ÷òî-òî òàêîå ãëóïîå, îïàñíîå è... óäèâèòåëüíîå?   
  
Êîãäà ÿ ñíîâà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà çåìëþ ïîä íîãàìè, ÿ ìåäëåííî îòêðûëà ãëàçà. È âîò ÿ çäåñü... Ìåæäó òåìíûìè äåðåâüÿìè ïåðåä òàéíûì äîìîì â ìðà÷íîì õîëîäíîì ëåñó. Ñâåò øåë òîëüêî èç áîëüøîãî îêíà, îêíà ãîñòèíîé. ß óêóòàëàñü ãëóáæå â ðîáó è ïîøëà ê äâåðè, çíàÿ, ÷òî ÷åòûðå ïðèçðàêà ñëåäóþò çà ìíîé. Îí ñêàçàë èì íå áîÿòüñÿ ìåíÿ, íî ÿ íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ïðèçðàêè âûïîëíèëè ïðîñüáó. Îíè - åãî ñëóãè - îõðàíÿþò åãî. ß íèêîãäà íå æàëîâàëàñü íà íèõ, à ïî÷åìó ÿ äîëæíà? Ïðèçðàêè íå áûëè ãðóáû ñî ìíîé, òîëüêî íåìíîãî áîÿëèñü. È â åãî ïðèñóòñòâèè íå áûëî ìåñòà íûòüþ øåñòíàäöàòèëåòíåé âåäüìû. Ñ íèì ÿ ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ñòàðøå, áîëåå çðåëîé è êàê-òî ìåíüøå ïðèíàäëåæàùåé ëþäÿì, ñ êîòîðûìè ÿ ðàññòàâàëàñü ïî÷òè êàæäóþ ñóááîòó.   
  
Ïåðåä òåì, êàê ÿ äîøëà äî äâåðè, îäèí èç ïðèçðàêîâ ïðîøèïåë çàêëèíàíèå è äâåðè îòêðûëèñü, âïóñêàÿ ìåíÿ. Íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî â ïðèõîæåé òîæå áûëî õîëîäíî, çäåñü íå áûëî âåòðà è ÿ ïåðåñòàëà óêðûâàòüñÿ ðîáîé. ß æäàëà... Íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ñïóñòÿ, îäèí ïðèçðàê ïîÿâèëñÿ ñíîâà è ïîêàçàë íà äâåðü ãîñòèíîé, êîòîðàÿ ñàìà ñîáîé îòêðûëàñü. ß îêóíóëàñü â ñâåò è òåïëî îãíÿ, êîòîðîå ïîøëî èç êàìèíà êàê òîëüêî ÿ çàøëà, è äâåðè çàêðûëèñü çà ìíîé.   
  
Çàíàâåñêè áûëè çàêðûòû, òàê ÷òî êîìíàòà îñâåùàëàñü òîëüêî îãíåì è íåñêîëüêèìè ñâå÷àìè. Ìíå äåéñòâèòåëüíî íðàâèëàñü ýòà êîìíàòà, â íåé ñòîÿë ñòàðûé è ñëàäêèé çàïàõ, êàê è âî âñåì äîìå. Ìåáåëü ñäåëàíà èç òåìíîãî äåðåâà, ÷òî î÷åíü ãàðìîíèðîâàëî ñ çåëåíûì êîâðîì è çàíàâåñêàìè. Îí ñèäåë â áîëüøîì êðåñëå è, êàê âñåãäà, ÷èòàë êíèãó. ß óäèâëÿþñü òîìó, ÷òî îí âñå âðåìÿ ïðîâîäèò çà ÷òåíèåì. Ýòîò äîì âñå áîëüøå è áîëüøå íàïîëíÿëñÿ êíèãàìè, çäåñü íå áûëî íè îäíîé êîìíàòû áåç êíèæíîé ïîëêè. Îí çàêðûë êíèãó ñ õëîïêîì è ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ. "Äîáðûé äåíü, Ëèëè", - îí ïðèâåòñòâîâàë ìåíÿ âåæëèâî. Îîî, îí âñåãäà áûë î÷åíü âåæëèâ. Îò åãî ãîëîñà ïî ìíå ïðîáåæàëà ìåëêàÿ äðîæü, îí îêóòàë ìåíÿ òàéíîé...   
  
"Çäðàâñòâóé" - ïîâòîðèëà ÿ, íå äóìàÿ îá ýòîì. Îí ïîäíÿë áðîâü è âñòàë, îòêëàäûâàÿ êíèãó íà ñòîë. Âñå åãî äâèæåíèÿ áûëè óäèâèòåëüíî ãðàöèîçíû. ß óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî òàê, êàê ïðè ïåðâîé âñòðå÷å, î÷àðîâàííî è èñïóãàííî, è ïîñëå âñåãî ýòîãî âðåìåíè, åãî ïðèñóòñòâèå áûëî âñå åùå ïðåâîñõîäÿùèì. Åãî ãîëîñ âåðíóë ìåíÿ â ðåàëüíîñòü. "Ýòî îäíî èç ìàãëîâñêèõ ïðèâåòñòâèé, êîòîðîå óïîòðåáëÿþò â Õîãâàðòñå? Ýòà ëþáîâü ê ìàãëàì, êîòîðîé ïîëîí Äàìáëäîð óæå óíåñëà íàñ òàê äàëåêî?" ß òÿæåëî ãëîòíóëà, íå ñëåäîâàëî ìíå ïðèâåòñòâîâàòü åãî ñëîâîì "çäðàâñòâóé". Îí äî-ñìåðòè íåíàâèäèò âñå ýòè ìàãëîâñêèå øòó÷êè, òàêæå, êàê íåíàâèäèò Õîãâàðòñ, îñîáåííî Äàìáëäîðà. Èùà îáúÿñíåíèå, ÿ íà÷àëà ãîâîðèòü: "Íåò, ýòî íå, íå Õîãâàðòñ, ýòî òîëüêî òî, ÷òî….÷òî ìû......èíîãäà...àì.." Ìîå ëèöî, äîëæíî áûòü, ñòàëî òàêèì æå êðàñíûì, êàê âîëîñû è ÿ ðåøèëà íå ïîäíèìàòü ãëàç. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä ÿ âçãëÿíóëà íà íåãî. Îí ïðèêðûë ãóáû, ñêðûâàÿ óëûáêó. ß âçäîõíóëà, êîãäà æå ÿ íàó÷óñü îïðåäåëÿòü, çëèòüñÿ îí èëè ïðîñòî øóòèò. Ëàäíî, õîðîøî, åñëè îí â õîðîøåì íàñòðîåíèè..... ß óëûáíóëàñü è ñêàçàëà íàñòîëüêî óáåæäåííî, íàñêîëüêî ýòî áûëî âîçìîæíî: "Õîðîøî, òû ïðàâ, ýòî Äàìáëäîð, îí çàñòàâèë íàñ ïðèâåòñòâîâàòü âñåõ ïðîôåññîðîâ ñî ñëîâàìè "Çäðàâñòâóéòå, Ñýð!" êàæäûé óðîê." Îí áðîñèë íà ìåíÿ ñâèðåïûé âçãëÿä. "Òû ñòàíîâèøüñÿ íàãëåå ñ êàæäûì äíåì, ìíå íàäî áû ïðîñëåäèòü çà ýòèì!" "Èçâèíÿþñü" - ñêàçàëà ÿ, õèõèêàÿ. Åãî áðîâü ñíîâà ïîäíÿëàñü, íî òåïåðü îí óëûáíóëñÿ. "Óâåðåí, ÷òî ýòî íà ñàìîì äåëå òàê. Íå õî÷åøü íåìíîãî ÷àÿ, Ëèëè?" Óëûáàÿñü â îòâåò, ÿ îòâåòèëà: "Ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì." ......   
  
Ìû ñåëè çà ñòîë è âûïèëè ÷àþ. ß ðàññêàçûâàëà åìó î øêîëå è î ñåáå. È îí ñëóøàë. Îí ìîã ñëóøàòü ìåíÿ ÷àñàìè è íèêîãäà íå âûãëÿäåë ñêó÷íûì èëè ðàâíîäóøíûì, ÿ ÷àñòî óäèâëÿþñü ýòîìó. Íèêòî äðóãîé íå áûë íàñòîëüêî çàèíòåðåñîâàí â ìîåé æèçíè, âî ìíå ñàìîé, äà, ìîè ðîäèòåëè õîðîøî çàáîòèëèñü îáî ìíå, íî îíè íå ìîãëè ïîíÿòü ìîèõ ìûñëåé, ÷óâñòâ. Áûòü âåäüìîé, ðîæäåííîé â ñåìüå ìàãëîâ íå òàê ëåãêî, äîñòàòî÷íî ìíîãî ëþäåé â Õîãâàðòñå ïðîòèâ ó÷åíèêîâ - ìàãëîâ, îñîáåííî åñëè ó ýòèõ ìàãëîâ â øêîëå âñå îòëè÷íî. Òîì ñêàçàë, ÷òî îíè ïðîñòî çàâèäóþò ìíå. Ìîæåò áûòü, îí áûë ïðàâ. ß ëþáèëà òî, êàê îí ãîâîðèò îáî ìíå. Èíîãäà Òîì ó÷èë ìåíÿ, íî íåñìîòðÿ íà ýòî, îí íèêîãäà íå îáðàùàëñÿ ñî ìíîé, êàê ñ ðåáåíêîì. ß äóìàþ, îí çíàåò àáñîëþòíî âñå. Íåò òàêîãî âîïðîñà, íà êîòîðûé îí íå ñìîã áû íàéòè îòâåò...   
  
Ìû ïîøëè íàâåðõ, ïîòîì â ñïàëüíþ Òîìà. Äâåðü ñàìà îòêðûëàñü. ß çàøëà è ñåëà íà ÷åðíîå îäåÿëî. Íåñêîëüêî ñâå÷åé îñâåùàëè êîìíàòó. Êðîìå êðîâàòè, çäåñü áûëè òîëüêî øêàô è åùå îäíà êíèæíàÿ ïîëêà. Ñâå÷è ñòîÿëè íà ñòîëèêå ñî ñòóëîì ïåðåä íèì. ß äûøàëà ãëóáîêî, íàñëàæäàÿñü çàïàõîì äîìà è ãîðÿùèõ ñâå÷åé. Íåñìîòðÿ íà âñå, ÿ ëþáèëà ýòî ìåñòî.   
  
"Áóäåì ñèäåòü, èëè ñòàíåì ñìåëåå, à Ëèëè?" - ñïðîñèë Òîì, ñòîÿ ñïèíîé êî ìíå è îòêðûâàÿ çàíàâåñêè. Îí ñìîòðåë íà òåìíûé ëåñ è... âèäåë òî, ÷òî íèêòî äðóãîé íå âèäèò. ß ïîêðàñíåëà. Äà, ýòî ïðàâäà..., íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî ìû âñòðå÷àåìñÿ ïî÷òè öåëûé ãîä, ÿ îáû÷íî æäàëà ïîêà îí ïðèãëàñèò ìåíÿ. Íî ñåé÷àñ ýòî áûëî êàê-òî.......ïðèâû÷íî. Èëè, ìîæåò áûòü, ÿ ïðîñòî õîòåëà äîêàçàòü ñåáå, ÷òî ìîãó ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ íèì ñåãîäíÿ. Ãëóïîé äåâ÷îíêîé ÿ áûëà..., ó ìåíÿ áû è íå ïîëó÷èëîñü. Íî ÿ èãðàëà äàëüøå... "ß è íå æäó òâîåãî ïðèãëàøåíèÿ, ÿ òîëüêî õî÷ó îöåíèòü òî, ÷òî áóäåò ìîèì â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå." Îí çàêðûë çàíàâåñêè îäíèì ðåçêèì äâèæåíèåì, åãî ðóêè ñêîëüçíóëè ïî òêàíè, íî îí âñå åùå ñòîÿë ñïèíîé êî ìíå. Åñëè íà ìîåì ëèöå è áûë ðóìÿíåö, îí ñðàçó æå ïðîïàë... ìîå ëèöî ñòàëî î÷åíü áëåäíûì. Â ýòîò ðàç ÿ çàøëà ñëèøêîì äàëåêî, ÿ ÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê íàïðÿæåíèå ìåæäó íàìè ðàñòåò. Îí ðàçâåðíóëñÿ; íà åãî ëèöå íå áûëî íè êàïëè âîëíåíèÿ, îí øåë òóäà, ãäå ÿ âñå åùå ñèäåëà. Îí îïóñòèëñÿ êî ìíå òàê, ÷òî íàøè íîñû ïî÷òè êàñàëèñü äðóã äðóãà. Ñàäèñòè÷åñêàÿ óñìåøêà íà ëèöå Òîìà ïðèäàâàëà åãî âèäó óæàñíóþ ñàìîóâåðåííîñòü. Îí ïîéìàë ìîé âçãëÿä. Åãî çåëåíûå ãëàçà çàñòàâèëè ìåíÿ ñìîòðåòü ãëóáîêî â íåãî, íå ìîðãàÿ, ïåðåä òåì êàê îí ìÿãêî, íî ñ íàèãðàííîé óãðîçîé ñêàçàë: "À åñëè ÿ çàõî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû âñòàëà?" "Make me!" (ï\ï: íóóó, óæ ýòó òî ôðàçó âñå çíàþò =))) ) Ó ìåíÿ íå áûëî âðåìåíè äóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî ÿ òîãäà ñêàçàëà, ïîòîìó ÷òî åãî ðóêà èñ÷åçëà ïîä ìîåé ðîáîé, îáõâàòèëà ñïèíó è îäíèì ðîâíûì äâèæåíèåì ïîòÿíóëà ìåíÿ ê íåìó. Îí äåðæàë ìåíÿ òàê íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä, íàøå äûõàíèå ñìåøèâàëîñü â âîçäóõå äî òîãî, êàê îí íàêëîíèë ãîëîâó è ïîöåëîâàë ìåíÿ... Òàêàÿ ïîãîâîðêà: "äóøà âñòðå÷àåò äóøó íà ãóáàõ ëþáèìûõ", èç òåõ, êòî êîãäà-ëèáî âñòðå÷àë åãî, ÿ áûëà ñàìîé ñ÷àñòëèâîé. ß îáíÿëà åãî øåþ, ÷òîáû ïðèòÿíóòü Òîìà åùå áëèæå ê ñåáå. Êîãäà îí ñëåãêà çàäðîæàë îò ìîåãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ, ÿ ðàñòåðÿëàñü. Ìîè êîëåíè ðàññëàáèëèñü è ÿ ïîëíîñòüþ îòäàëàñü åãî îáúÿòèÿì. Íàøè ãóáû ðàçäåëèëèñü è îí ñêàçàë, ìÿãêî óëûáàÿñü: «Âîçìîæíî íàì ñåé÷àñ ïîíàäîáèòüñÿ êðîâàòü.» È, íå äîæäàâøèñü îòâåòà, îí ëåã âìåñòå ñî ìíîé.   
  
Îí ïîìîã ìíå ñíÿòü ðîáó, íåæíî öåëóÿ âñå íèæå è íèæå: ñíà÷àëà â ãóáû, ïîòîì øåþ, è òàê äî òðåóãîëüíîãî âûðåçà ñâèòåðà. Îò ýòîãî ÿ òÿæåëî äûøàëà. Îí íà÷àë ðàçäåâàòü ìåíÿ. Ìîÿ þáêà èñ÷åçëà è îí ñíÿë ñ ìåíÿ ñâèòåð, êèíóë åãî ïðî÷ü, íî òàê, ÷òîáû òîò íå ïîìÿëñÿ. Ïîòîì îí ñåë è ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ. «Òàê ìîëîäà è òàê êðàñèâà…», — ïðîøåïòàë îí. «È òàê ðàñòåðÿíà â òâîèõ ðóêàõ» — ÿ äîáàâèëà. Çíàêîìàÿ óëûáêà ïðîáåæàëà ïî åãî ëèöó ïåðåä òåì, êàê îí ðàçâÿçàë ñâîþ ìàíòèþ, ðàçäâèíóë àêêóðàòíî ìîé íîãè è âñòàë íà êîëåíè ìåæäó íèìè. Åãî ðóêè ñêîëüçèëè ïîä ëèô÷èêîì, è… ðàññòåãíóëè åãî… è ÿ çàêðûëà ãëàçà, îòäàâàÿñü åãî ëàñêå.   
  
Îí ïðîâîäèë ðóêàìè ïî ìîåìó òåëó, åäâà êàñàÿñü, ïîêà ÿ íå íà÷àëà äðîæàòü, ãëàçà âñå åùå çàêðûòû. Òåïëî åãî ðóê çàìåíèëè ñòðàñòíûå ïîöåëóè ãóá, èçó÷àþùèõ òåëî: ëàñêàþùèõ ãðóäü, ïóïîê, íîãè, ïîêà åãî ðóêè ëåæàëè íà ìîåé òàëèè è äåðæàëè íà ìåñòå. Îí íåæíî îáíÿë ìåíÿ, ãîëàÿ êîæà êîñíóëàñü åãî, äðîæü ïðîêàòèëàñü ïî ìîåìó òåëó. Ðóêè äåðæàëè åãî òàê áëèçêî, êèñòè ëåæàëè â åãî ÷åðíûõ âîëîñàõ è ÿ îùóùàëà åãî äûõàíèå øååé, ãîðÿ÷åå è áûñòðîå, òàêîå æå, êàê ìîå. Îí áîðìîòàë ÷òî-òî óñïîêàèâàþùåå ìíå íà óõî, åãî ðóêà äâèãàëàñü ìåæäó íàøèìè òåëàìè, ÷òîáû îòêðûòü ìåíÿ ïåðåä òåì, êàê íàïîëíèòü îäíèì áûñòðûì äâèæåíèåì. Îí ïðèæàë ìåíÿ ïëîòíåå, íî íå äâèãàÿñü åùå áëèæå êî ìíå, ÷òîáû äàòü ìíå âðåìÿ ïðèâûêíóòü ê íåìó äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà ÿ íå ñêàæó: «ß â ïîðÿäêå» Âñå ïîçàäè… ÿ íè ñ êåì íå ìîãó åãî ñðàâíèòü, íî äóìàþ, îí ñàìûé íåæíûé ëþáîâíèê. ß, êîíå÷íî, íå ïîìíþ âñå ñ ñàìîãî íà÷àëà. Äëÿ ìåíÿ ëåã÷å åùå ðàç ïðîéòè ÷åðåç îùóùåíèå íàøåãî åäèíñòâà, òåïëà, äâèæåíèÿ, íåïðåîäîëèìîå æåëàíèå îñòàòüñÿ íà ýòîì ïóòè: âñåãäà èäòè âïåðåä è íèêîãäà íå ïàäàòü… è ÿ âñå åùå ñëûøó, êàê îí øåï÷åò ìîå èìÿ, áóäòî ýòî ìîëèòâà èëè òàéíîå çàêëèíàíèå, äàþùåå åìó âå÷íóþ ñèëó, à ìíå âå÷íîå íàñëàæäåíèå.   
  
Êîãäà ÿ óõîäèëà, åãî ïðèçðàêè ïðîâîæàëè ìåíÿ äî ïîðòàëà, êîòîðûé ïðèíåñåò ìåíÿ îáðàòíî â ãîðîä, íî íè ïðèçðàêè, íè äåðåâüÿ óæå íå êàçàëèñü òàêèìè ìðà÷íûìè è ïóãàþùèìè, êàê ýòî áûëî, êîãäà ÿ òîëüêî ïðèøëà. ß ïîñìîòðåëà åùå ðàç íà äîì, ìÿãêàÿ óëûáêà íà ìîåì ëèöå, ñ êîòîðîé íóæíî áóäåò õîäèòü åùå 24 ÷àñà, ÷òîáû ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàë ïîâåðèëà, ÷òî ÿ ñïðàâèëàñü ñ êàêèì-òî òðóäíûì äîìàøíèì çàäàíèåì. ß ïîäóìàëà îá ýòîì, ðàçâåðíóëàñü è êîñíóëàñü ïîðòàëà, íî íå áåç îáåùàíèÿ äîìó èëè, ìîæåò, ñàìîé ñåáå, îáÿçàòåëüíî âåðíóòüñÿ.   
  
Ïîíåäåëüíèê, óòðî. Ñíîâà â øêîëå.   
  
Óðîêè ïðîøëè êàê îáû÷íî: ÿ ïîëó÷èëà íåñêîëüêî î÷êîâ äëÿ Ãðèôôèíäîðà çà ïðàâèëüíûå îòâåòû ïî òðàíñôèãóðàöèè è çàêëèíàíèÿì. Ïîñëå óòðåííèõ çàíÿòèé ìû ïîøëè â áîëüøîé çàë íà ëåí÷. Íàéÿ (ï\ï: äàæå íå çíàþ, ïðàâèëüíî ëè ÿ ïåðåâåëà ýòî èìÿ, íî âðîäå òàê...), ìîÿ ëó÷øàÿ ïîäðóãà, ñåëà ðÿäîì. Äðóãèå øåñòèêóðñíèöû, Àííà, Êðèñòè è Ýëèçà øåïòàëèñü î ÷åì-òî ìåæäó ñîáîé. Ó ìåíÿ íåò ñ íèìè íè÷åãî îáùåãî, êðîìå íàøåé ñïàëüíè â Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé áàøíå. Òàê êàê ñåé÷àñ ÿ íå áûëà î÷åíü ïîïóëÿðíà, ÷èñëî ëþäåé, êîòîðûì ÿ íðàâèëàñü è êîòîðûå íðàâèëèñü ìíå, áûëî íåáîëüøèì. Äà, ÿ ëàäèëà ñî âñåìè, íó èëè ïî÷òè ñî âñåìè è ìîãëà, åñëè ýòî òàê íåîáõîäèìî, ïîãîâîðèòü ñ íèìè, íî ÿ íå ó÷àñòâîâàëà âî âñåõ ýòèõ ãðóïïèðîâêàõ è ïîåçäêàõ â Õîãñìèò, êàê äðóãèå ãðèôôèíäîðöû. Âîçìîæíî, ýòî áûëî èç-çà ìîåãî íåîáû÷àéíî õîðîøåãî óðîâíÿ èëè ïîòîìó, ÷òî ÿ ðîäèëàñü â ìàãëîâñêîé ñåìüå. Äà, ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî áîëüøèíñòâî ìîèõ îäíîêëàññíèêîâ íå äóìàþò, ÷òî ìîè ðîäèòåëè ìàãëû. Íî ñëèçåðèíöû íàïðîòèâ ïîêàçûâàþò ñâîþ íåíàâèñòü è íàçûâàþò ãðÿçíîêðîâêîé áåç âñÿêîãî ñîìíåíèÿ. Ìåíÿ ýòî íå âîëíóåò; ïî êðàéíåé ÿ ñòàðàþñü ïîêàçûâàòü, ÷òî ìåíÿ ýòî íèñêîëå÷êî íå çàäåâàåò. "Æàëîñòü - ýòî äëÿ âñåõ, íî òû çàñëóæèâàåøü çàâèñòü", - ýòî òî, ÷òî ñêàçàë ìíå Òîì íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ íàçàä. ß äóìàþ, îí áûë ïðàâ; â êàêîì-òî ñìûñëå ýòî áûëî òàê... ß ïîëîæèëà êíèãó çàêëèíàíèé, êîòîðóþ âçÿëà ó íåãî, íà êîëåíè è, âî âðåìÿ åäû, íà÷àëà ÷èòàòü. Êíèãà äåéñòâèòåëüíî î÷åíü èíòåðåñíàÿ è ÿ áûëà ïîëíîñòüþ ïîãëîùåíà åþ, ÷èòàÿ âñåãî íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò.   
  
Âäðóã êòî-òî óäàðèë ìåíÿ ïî ðóêå.......ýòî áûëà Íàéÿ. Îíà âçâîëíîâàííî ïðûãàëà íà ñòóëå ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé. Î, ïîæàëóéñòà, òîëüêî íå ñåé÷àñ...íî áûëî óæå ïîçäíî. "Ëèëè, ïîñìîòðè íà íåãî, îí òàêîé ìèëûé! Ïðàâäà, îí ñàìûé êðàñèâûé ïàðåíü íà ñâåòå?" ß âîçìóòèëàñü, íî âñå æå ïîñìîòðåëà íà òîãî, êîãî ïîêàçûâàëà Íàéÿ. È âîò, îí çàøåë â ñòîëîâóþ òàê, áóäòî âåñü çàìîê ïðèíàäëåæàë åìó îäíîìó. Âûñîêîìåðíûé... Âûñîêèé; ñ ÷åðíûìè, äëèííûìè âîëîñàìè; êðèñòàëüíî ñèíèìè, ÿñíûìè ãëàçàìè...íà ñàìîì äåëå ñèìïàòè÷íûé ïàðåíü, âñå-òàêè ÿ ýòî ïðèçíàëà. Ñèðèóñ Áëýê ìîã áû áûòü ñ ëþáîé äåâ÷îíêîé íàøåé øêîëû è êàæåòñÿ Íàéå îí òîæå íðàâèëñÿ. Ðÿäîì ñ Ñèðèóñîì øåë Äæåéìñ Ïîòòåð, îäèí èç åãî áëèçêèõ äðóçåé è ëîâåö Ãðèôôèíäîðà - çâåçäà. Ïîòòåð áûë ãëàâíûì è òîæå î÷åíü ïîïóëÿðíûì. Ïåðåä òåì, êàê ñåñòü çà ñòîë, îíè îñòàíîâèëèñü è ïîñìîòðåëè â íàøó ñòîðîíó. Íàéÿ çàäåðæàëà äûõàíèå, öåïëÿÿñü çà ìîþ áëóçêó è áåçóìíî óëûáàÿñü èì. ß íåìíîãî ñòåñíÿëàñü. Êàê ìîæíî âåñòè ñåáÿ òàê ñìåøíî? Ñèðèóñ ÷òî-òî ïðîøåïòàë Äæåéìñó è Äæåéìñ, êà÷àÿ ãîëîâîé, îòâåòèë (òîæå øåïîòîì). Íî Ñèðèóñ, êàçàëîñü, íàñòàèâàë íà ñâîåì è, ïîêàçûâàÿ ãîëîâîé íà íàñ ñíîâà ÷òî-òî øåïòàë. Äæåéìñó âñå åùå èäåÿ íå íðàâèëàñü è îí çàñòàâèë Ñèðèóñà ñåñòü çà ñòîë.   
  
Íàéÿ ñìîòðåëà íà ìåíÿ îãðîìíûìè, êàê áëþäöå ãëàçàìè è âçâîëíîâàííî ãîâîðèëà: "Òû âèäåëà èõ? Îíè ñìîòðåëè íà íàñ! Ñèðèóñ Áëýê ñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ! Íå ìîãó ïîâåðèòü!" Òÿæåëî âçäîõíóâ, ÿ îòâåòèëà: "Îíè íå ñìîòðåëè íà íàñ è äàæå åñëè ýòî íå òàê, òî îíè ïðîñòî õîòåëè ïîñìåÿòüñÿ íàä íàìè." Íàéÿ ïîãðóñòíåëà. "Íå ìîæåò áûòü. Òû óâåðåíà?" "Êîíå÷íî óâåðåíà." "Äàìñ... ß äåéñòâèòåëüíî íàäåÿëàñü, ÷òî îí, âîîáùåì òû çíàåøü..." Óëûáàÿñü, ÿ äîáàâèëà: "Íó, âîçìîæíî ÿ îøèáàþñü è îí çàèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ..." Îíà ñèëüíî ïîêðàñíåëà. "ß íå ìîãó ãîâîðèòü ñ óâåðåííîñòüþ, íî åñëè òû òî÷íî çíàåøü, ÷òî ó íåãî ìíîãî, ìíîãî äåâ÷îíîê..." Íàéÿ âûãëÿäåëà íåìíîãî ðàçî÷àðîâàííî, íî ñîãëàñèëàñü ñî ìíîé. Ïî÷åìó îäèí èç äâóõ ñàìûõ ïîïóëÿðíûõ ïàðíåé øêîëû äîëæåí èíòåðåñîâàòüñÿ îäíîé èç "ïîñòîðîííèõ"?   
  
ß ñíîâà íà÷àëà ÷èòàòü êíèãó Òîìà, çàêàí÷èâàÿ ëåí÷. Ïîñëå åäû ìíîãî ó÷åíèêîâ âûõîäèëî èç ñòîëîâîé è îíà ñòàíîâèëàñü âñå áîëåå ïóñòîé. Òàê êàê ó íàñ ñ Íàéåé íåò óðîêîâ ñåãîäíÿ äíåì, ìû íå òîðîïèëèñü. ß ïèëà òûêâåííûé ñîê, ïåðåâîðà÷èâàÿ ñòðàíèöû, êàê âäðóã óñëûøàëà ÷åé-òî ãîëîñ è ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê Íàéÿ âíîâü âöåïèëàñü â ìîþ áëóçêó. Íåìíîãî çëÿñü, ÿ ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó...è ÷óòü íå óðîíèëà ñòàêàí. Ïåðåäî ìíîé ñòîÿë Ñèðèóñ Áëýê è óëûáàëñÿ. ß óæå ïîñòàâèëà ñòàêàí íà ñòîë, êîãäà îí íà÷àë ãîâîðèòü: "Ýòî Âû -Ëèëè?" Êàêîé ãëóïûé âîïðîñ, íî ìîæåò áûòü, îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå çíàåò, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ íà ãîä åãî ìîëîæå è íå î÷åíü-òî èçâåñòíàÿ ëè÷íîñòü. "Äà, ýòî ÿ." "Îòëè÷íî, ìîãó ÿ ñåñòü?" Îí ïîêàçàë íà ñâîáîäíûé ñòóë ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé. "Äà, êîíå÷íî." "Ñïàñèáî." Êàçàëîñü, Ñèðèóñ íèêîãäà íå ïåðåñòàíåò óëûáàòüñÿ è....îí áûë î÷åíü âåæëèâ. Âîçìîæíî, îí íå òàê óæ ïëîõ... Òåïåðü îí ñèäåë ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé ñî ñâîåé áîæåñòâåííîé óëûáêîé... "Òû íå õî÷åøü ïîéòè ñî ìíîé â Õîãñìèò â ñëåäóþùóþ ñóááîòó?" Î.Ê., îí *áûë* òàêèì ïëîõèì. Íàéÿ è íåñêîëüêî äðóãèõ ó÷åíèêîâ çàäåðæàëè äûõàíèå. "Ñâèäàíèå, ñ òîáîé?" "Äà, òî÷íî." ß çàìåòèëà, ÷òî åãî ãëàçà îáâîðîæèòåëüíî ñâåðêàëè. "ß î÷åíü âçâîëíîâàíà è óäèâëåíà, íî èçâèíè, ÿ íå õî÷ó." ß áûëà óâåðåííà, ÷òî Íàéÿ è âñå äðóãèå ó÷åíèêè, ñëóøàþùèå íàø ðàçãîâîð ñèëüíî óäèâèëèñü. Êàê ìîæíî îòêàçàòü ñàìîìó âîñõèòèòåëüíîìó ïàðíþ èç âñåé øêîëû? Åäèíñòâåííûé êòî, êàçàëîñü, îñòàâàëñÿ ñïîêîåí...áûë Ñèðèóñ. Åãî âèä èçìåíèëñÿ, âñÿ áîæåñòâåííîñòü èñ÷åçëà, íî îí âñå åùå óëûáàëñÿ. "Òàê òû íå õî÷åøü ïîéòè ñî ìíîé?" ß ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé. "Èçâèíè, íåò." " Ýòî çàìå÷àòåëüíî!" Îí ïîäíÿëñÿ è íåñêîëüêî ó÷åíèêîâ íà÷àëè òèõî ïåðåãîâàðèâàòüñÿ. Îí ïðîòÿíóë ìíå ðóêó. "Ìíå íóæíî ïîãîâîðèòü ñ òîáîé....íàåäèíå." Íå äóìàÿ, ÿ âçÿëà åãî ðóêó è âñòàëà íà íîãè. ß áûëà ïðîñòî îøàðàøåíà, ïî÷åìó Ñèðèóñ íå çëèëñÿ? ß óâåðåíà, ÷òî íåò òàêîé äåâ÷îíêè, êîòîðàÿ îòêàçàëà áû åìó è ÿ âñå åùå íå âåðèëà òîìó, ÷òî Ñèðèóñ âûáðàë èìåííî ìåíÿ, à íå êîãî-òî äðóãîãî.  
  
Îí ïîâåë ìåíÿ â êàêîé-òî êîðèäîð. Ó÷åíèêè ëþáîïûòíî ñìîòðåëè íà íàñ è îæèâëåííî øåïòàëèñü. Òàê êàê óðîêè óæå íà÷àëèñü, ìàëî ëþäåé áðîäèëî ïî øêîëå. ß âñå åùå íåäîóìåâàëà è ñïðîñèëà: «×òî òû õîòåë ìíå ñêàçàòü?» «Ñëóøàé, ÿ è íå õîòåë èäòè ñ òîáîé.» Äà, ÿ áûëà ïðàâà, ýòî âñåãî ëèøü î÷åðåäíàÿ åãî ãëóïàÿ øóòêà. Ñêîðåé âñåãî ìîå ëèöî îòðàæàëî ìûñëè, ïîòîìó ÷òî Ñèðèóñ òîò÷àñ çàìåòèë, ÷òî ñêàçàë ÷òî-òî íå òî è ïîïûòàëñÿ èñïðàâèòüñÿ: «Íåò, ÿ íå èìåþ ââèäó òî, ÷òî òû ìíå íå íðàâèøüñÿ, êîíå÷íî, ÿ õîòåë áû ïðîâåñòè âðåìÿ ñ òîáîé, íî ýòî ñîâñåì íå òî, î ÷åì ÿ õîòåë ñïðîñèòü.» «Òîãäà î ÷åì æå?» Íà ýòîò ðàç îí ìåíÿ î÷åíü ñèëüíî ðàçîçëèë, ó ìåíÿ íå áûëî âðåìåíè íà åãî ãëóïûå âûõîäêè. «Õîðîøî, ýòî, ýýýý…, íå òàê ëåãêî. ß èùó ïîäðóãó……äëÿ Äæåéìñà. È îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî òû åìó íðàâèøüñÿ. Çíàåøü, òû çàìå÷àòåëüíàÿ. Òû íå òàêàÿ, êàê äðóãèå äåâ÷îíêè, è ÿ ñïðîñèë: õî÷åøü ëè òû ñî ìíîé ïîéòè, ÷òîáû óáåäèòüñÿ â òîì, ÷òî ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî òàê.» «Çíà÷èò ÿ ïðîøëà òâîé ìàëåíüêèé òåñò è äîñòàòî÷íî õîðîøà äëÿ òâîåãî äîðîãîãî Äæåéìñà?» Ýòîãî ÿ íå âûäåðæàëà, è êåì, âû äóìàåòå, îí òåïåðü áûë, à?? Ñèðèóñ íåäîóìåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ è ñêàçàë: «Ýé, íå áóäü òàêîé æåñòîêîé, Äæåéìñ î÷åíü õîðîøèé ïàðåíü, ïðàâäà íåìíîãî ðîáîê ñ äåâ÷îíêàìè…, à çíàåøü, èç âàñ âûéäåò îòëè÷íàÿ ïàðà!» ß òÿæåëî âçäîõíóëà, íå õîòåëà, ÷òîáû ó ìåíÿ áûë ïàðåíü, íå Ñèðèóñ Áëýê è íå Äæåéìñ Ïîòòåð. À ïî÷åìó ÿ äîëæíà? Ðàçâå ÿ âûãëÿæó òàê áåçíàäåæíî? Ó ìåíÿ åñòü Òîì è ÿ ñ íèì ñ÷àñòëèâà. Èòàê, ÿ ñíîâà ïîïûòàëàñü îáúÿñíèòü: Ñèðèóñ, ïîñëóøàé, ìíå íå íðàâèòñÿ íè îäèí èç âàñ! Òàê ÷òî, ïîæàëóéñòà, îñòàâü ìåíÿ â ïîêîå.» «Íî òû íå ìîæåøü òàê ãîâîðèòü, íå çíàÿ åãî ëó÷øå!» «ß íå õî÷ó çíàòü åãî ëó÷øå. Òîãî, ÷òî ÿ çíàþ äîñòàòî÷íî!» Ñåé÷àñ ÿ ïî÷òè êðè÷àëà. Êàê ìîæíî áûòü òàêèì âûñîêîìåðíûì? «Ìíå íå íðàâèòñÿ íè îäèí èç âàñ, ãëóïûõ, ñàìîäîâîëüíûõ, âûñîêîìåðíûõ èäèîòîâ!!!!!! Ïîíÿë?» Ñèðèóñ áûë øîêèðîâàí è, äóìàþ, ÷òî ÿ òîæå, ñâîåé âíåçàïíîé âñïûøêîé. Íåò, êîíå÷íî îí ýòî çàñëóæèë, íî îáû÷íî ÿ äåðæó ñåáÿ ïîä êîíòðîëåì.   
  
Âäðóã ïîçàäè íàñ ðàçäàëñÿ ÷åé-òî ãîëîñ. "Ñèðè, ÷òî òû åé ñêàçàë? Ïî÷åìó îíà íàçâàëà òåáÿ ãëóïûì èäèîòîì?" Äæåéìñ Ïîòòåð óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà ëó÷øåãî äðóãà. "Î, ýýýý....., Äæåéìñ, äà òàê, íè÷åãî... ÿ ïðîñòî ïîïðîñèë åå, íó, òû çíàåøü... î òîì, ÷òîáû âû âäâîåì ïîøëè â Õîãñìèò...è..." Åãî ãîëîñ ïðèòèõ. Âíåçàïíî ëèöî Äæåéìñà ñèëüíî èçìåíèëîñü, îí, êàçàëîñü, èñêðåííå ñìóòèëñÿ. "Ñèðèóñ, òû íå ñêàçàë åé....ÿ èìåþ ââèäó òû íå ìîã, âåäü òàê?" Î÷åíü êðàñíûé Äæåéìñ óñòàâèëñÿ íà Ñèðèóñà. "Òû, îòðîäüå! Êëÿíóñü, òû ïîæàëååøü îá ýòîì!" Ïîòîì Äæåéìñ ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ. "Ììì, Ëèëè, èçâèíè, îí òîëüêî....â ñìûñëå, Ñèðèóñ èíîãäà.....òàêîé çëîé!" Äæåéìñ ìåòíóë âçãëÿä íà...ñâîåãî äðóãà. "Ïîæàëóéñòà, ïîçâîëü ìíå âñå îáúÿñíèòü." Çíàìåíèòûé Äæåéìñ Ïîòòåð òåïåðü êàçàëñÿ åùå áîëåå ñìóùåííûì, ýòî áûëî ïðîñòî ñìåøíî. Íî ÿ íå õîòåëà ñïîñîáñòâîâàòü äàëüíåéøåìó åãî óíèæåíèþ, òàê ÷òî êèâíóëà è ïîøëà çà íèì âíèç ïî êîðèäîðó. À Ñèðèóñ âîçâðàùàëñÿ îáðàòíî â ñòîëîâóþ, ÷òî-òî áîðìî÷à. "Õîðîøî, ýýý...ÿ äóìàþ, îí ñêàçàë òåáå, ÷òî ÿ, àì...ìû, çíàåøü..." ß ðåøèëà ïîìî÷ü åìó. "Ñèðèóñ ñêàçàë, ÷òî âû äâîå õîòèòå, ÷òîáû ÿ áûëà òâîåé äåâóøêîé." Ìîå ãðóáîå çàÿâëåíèå, äîëæíî áûòü, ñèëüíî åãî óäèâèëî è, ÷åñòíî ñêàçàòü, ìåíÿ òîæå. "Äà, ýòî áûëî áû.....çàìå÷àòåëüíî, íî ÿ...ììì..., ÿ õîòåë ñêàçàòü ýòî ñàì...êîãäà-íèáóäü. Íî òåïåðü Ñèðèóñ âñå èñïîðòèë, ÿ ñîæàëåþ." Áåäíûé Äæåéìñ, ïîõîæå, îí ñèëüíî ñòðàäàë â ýòîò ìîìåíò. "Ïîæàëóéñòà, íå çëèñü íà ìåíÿ." Åãî ùåíÿ÷üè ãëàçà áûëè òàê ìèëû. ß ïîïûòàëàñü óëûáíóòüñÿ è ñêàçàëà: "ß íå çëþñü íà òåáÿ, âñå õîðîøî, ìû ìîæåì çàáûòü îá ýòîì." Äæåéìñ âûãëÿäåë óæàñíî. "ß íå õî÷ó çàáûâàòü îá ýòîì, òî åñòü íå ìîãó. ß äóìàþ, òû ìíå íðàâèøüñÿ. Ìîæåò ìû íà÷íåì âñå ñíà÷àëà. Êàê òû äóìàåøü?" ×òî îí èìååò ââèäó? Äî òîãî, êàê ÿ ñìîãëà îòâåòèòü, îí ïðîäîëæàë: "Äàâàé âìåñòå ïîéäåì â Õîãñìèò â ñëåäóþùóþ ñóááîòó! ß âñå èñïðàâëþ, îáåùàþ! Èçâèíè, ÷òî âñå ïðîøëî òàê îòâðàòèòåëüíî." È ïî÷åìó âñå ýòè ïàðíè òàêèå ãëóïûå?? "Äæåéìñ, ìíå î÷åíü æàëü, íî ÿ ñêàçàëà Ñèðèóñó è òåïåðü ãîâîðþ òåáå: ìíå íå íóæåí ïàðåíü è ÿ íå õî÷ó èäòè êóäà-òî ñ êåì-òî èç âàñ." Äæåéìñ áûë îøåëîìëåí, íî âñå-òàêè íàøåë â ñåáå ñèëû ñêàçàòü: "Òàê òû íå ïîéäåøü?" "Íåò!!!!!!! À òåïåðü èçâèíè, ìíå íàäî äåëàòü äîìàøíåå çàäàíèå." ß ðàçâåðíóëàñü íà êàáëóêàõ è íàïðàâèëàñü ê ñòîëîâîé, îñòàâëÿÿ, î÷åâèäíî, îíåìåâøåãî Äæåéìñà ïîçàäè.   
  
Êîãäà ÿ ðàññêàçàëà Íàéå î ðàçãîâîðå ñ Äæåéìñîì è Ñèðèóñîì, îíà îáâèíèëà ìåíÿ â òîì, ÷òî ÿ ïîâåëà ñåáÿ î÷åíü è î÷åíü ãëóïî, íî ìåíÿ ýòî íå çàäåëî. Îíà ñëåïî âîñõèùàëàñü Áëýêîì, äà è î ðåïóòàöèè ÿ íå î÷åíü-òî áåñïîêîèëàñü. ß äîïóñêàþ, ÷òî Äæåéìñ áûë äîñòàòî÷íî ìèë, ïûòàÿñü èñïðàâèòü äîïóùåííóþ Ñèðèóñîì îøèáêó, íî â ýòîì íåò ïðè÷èíû, ÷òîáû èäòè êóäà-òî ñ íèì. ß òîëüêî íå ìîãó ïîíÿòü, ïî÷åìó Äæåéìñ ïîÿâèëñÿ òàê íåîæèäàííî, è êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà ÿ îá ýòîì äóìàëà, ìîè ìûñëè çàõîäèëè â òóïèê.   
  
Ñëåäóþùèé äåíü ïðîøåë áåç âñÿêèõ íåîæèäàííîñòåé. Âî âðåìÿ åäû ÿ ñìîòðåëà íà Ïîòòåðà, íî òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû óáåäèòüñÿ â òîì, ÷òî îí íå óñòàâèëñÿ íà ìåíÿ è ÷òî âñå ýòî âñåãî ëèøü øóòêà äëÿ íåãî è åãî äðóçåé. È îí íà ñàìîì äåëå íå ñìîòðåë ïðèñòàëüíî íà ìåíÿ, íî èíîãäà åãî âçîð ïàäàë â ìîþ ñòîðîíó è ÿ áûñòðî îòâîðà÷èâàëàñü. Ýòîò ïàðåíü íå ìîã è ïîäóìàòü î òîì, êàê ÿ ñåé÷àñ ïðîêëèíàëà åãî êðàñèâûå êàðèå ãëàçà. Êàæäûé ðàç, ñìîòðÿ â äðóãóþ ñòîðîíó, ÿ ëîâèëà ãëàçàìè Íàéþ, êà÷àþùóþ ãîëîâîé è áðîñàþùóþ íà ìåíÿ ïðåçðèòåëüíûé âçãëÿä.   
  
Ïîñëå îáåäà Ïîòòåð ðàíî óøåë... Ìû ñ Íàéåé áðåëè ê ñïàëüíå, êàê âäðóã ÿ çàìåòèëà òåíü, áåãóùóþ ïî êîðèäîðó... ß êðèêíóëà åé: "Íåëüçÿ áåãàòü ïî çàìêó..." Â ýòîò ñàìûé ìîìåíò ïðåñòóïíèê ïîïàë â ñâåò ôàêåëà è.... ýòî áûë Äæåéìñ Ïîòòåð, íåñóùèé áîëüøóþ êîðè÷íåâóþ ãèòàðó. Êîãäà Äæåéìñ óâèäåë ìåíÿ, îí ïîêðàñíåë è ïîïûòàëñÿ ñïðÿòàòü ãèòàðó çà ñïèíîé, è êîíå÷íî áåñïîëåçíî, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí íèêîãäà áû íå ñìîã çàêðûòü òàêóþ âåùü ñâîèì âûñîêèì, íî ñòðîéíûì òåëîì. Îí çíà÷èòåëüíî óëûáíóëñÿ è ñêàçàë: "Äà, òû ïðàâà, ÿ äîëæåí áûòü õîðîøèì ïðèìåðîì äëÿ ïåðâîêóðñíèêîâ, òàê ÷òî ñïàñèáî, ÷òî íàïîìíèëà, íî..." è åãî óëûáêà ïåðåðîñëà â áåçíðàâñòâåííóþ óñìåøêó. "..çäåñü íåò íè îäíîãî ïåðâîêóðñíèêà è ÿ òîðîïëþñü, òàê ÷òî åñëè êðàñèâûå äåâóøêè ìåíÿ èçâèíÿò..." ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îí ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è ïîáåæàë äàëüøå ïî êîðèäîðó, ïîêàçûâàÿ íàì ñâîþ ñïèíó, î÷åíü äàæå ìèëóþ, äî òîãî, êàê ñêðûëñÿ èç âèäó. Âñå åùå ñòîÿ â êîðèäîðå, ÿ óäèâëÿëàñü, ïî÷åìó îí ïûòàëñÿ ñïðÿòàòü îò íàñ ãèòàðó. Ìîæåò îí, òàêîé òùåñëàâíûé, äóìàë, ÷òî ìû ïîïðîñèì ñûãðàòü. Èëè îí óêðàë åå, íî ìåíÿ ýòî íå âîëíóåò. Ìåíÿ áû íå âçâîëíîâàëî äàæå åñëè áû îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî óêðàë êëþ÷ îò ñïàëüíè äèðåêòîðà!!   
  
Âäðóã ÿ çàìåòèëà, ÷òî Íàéÿ óêîðèçíåííî íà ìåíÿ ñìîòðèò. "×òî?" ß íå âûäåðæàëà. "Îí òåáå íðàâèòñÿ, ïðèçíàéñÿ!" íà÷àëà îíà. Íàâåðíîå ÿ âûãëÿäåëà ñëèøêîì íåäîóìåííî, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà íà÷àëà îáúÿñíÿòü: "Òû íàáëþäàåøü çà íèì âî âðåìÿ åäû, ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðèøü, êîãäà âñòðå÷àåøü åãî â êîðèäîðå, òû ïîêðàñíåëà, êîãäà îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî òû êðàñèâàÿ... ýòî æå î÷åâèäíî!" ß âûñëóøàëà çàìå÷àíèå è ìîë÷à êèâíóëà â ñòîðîíó Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé áàøíè. Âçäûõàÿ, îíà ïîñëåäîâàëà çà ìíîé áåç ðàçãîâîðîâ. Ñëåäóþùèì óòðîì, çà çàâòðàêîì, ÿ ðàäîñòíî çàìåòèëà, ÷òî íåò Áëýêà è Ïîòòåðà, íî íå òîëüêî ÿ ýòî çàìåòèëà, ÷åðåç 15 ìèíóò ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàë ïîäîøëà ê íàøåìó ñòîëó, ïðÿìî ê Ïèòåðó Ïåòòèãðþ è Ðåìóñó Ëþïèíó, äðóãèì ÷ëåíàì Ïîòòåðîâñêîé øàéêè.   
  
"Âñåì äîáðîå óòðî, ìèñòåð Ëþïèí, ìèñòåð Ïåòòèãðþ, ÿ íàäåþñü, âû ìíå ñêàæåòå, ãäå âàøè îäíîêëàññíèêè, ìèñòåð Áëýê è ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð? ß çàìåòèëà, ÷òî èõ íåò íà çàâòðàêå."   
  
Ëþïèí è Ïåòòèãðþ îáìåíÿëèñü âçãëÿäàìè è Ïåòòèãðþ îòâåòèë: "Îíè â êðîâàòè, ïðîôåññîð, îíè ïëîõî ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâîâàëè óòðîì, ìîæåò îíè çàáîëåëè."   
  
"Ýòî èíòåðåñíî", - ÿ ïðîøåïòàëà Íàéå, "Äæåéìñ, êàæåòñÿ, ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ïðîñòî îòëè÷íî â÷åðà âå÷åðîì." Îíà çàõèõèêàëà. "Âîçìîæíî, îíè ñòîëêíóëèñü äðóã ñ äðóãîì, êîãäà áåæàëè!" Õà-õà.   
  
Ïðîôåññîð ïðîäîëæàëà ãîâîðèòü: "Òîãäà, ÿ íàäåþñü, îíè ñõîäÿò â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî." "Îíè òàì óæå áûëè." Îòâåòèë Ïåòòèãðþ. ÌàêÃîíàãàë ðàçâåðíóëàñü è ïîøëà, íî íå áåç ñëîâ: "ß âîëíóþñü, ÷òî îíè îòñòàíóò îò êëàññà, ñåãîäíÿ íà òðàíñôèãóðàöèè áóäåò òåñò." Âåñü ñòîë çàñìåÿëñÿ. Íàéÿ ïîòÿíóëà ìåíÿ çà ðóêàâ: "Íàäåþñü, îíà íå î÷åíü ðàçîçëèëàñü, âåäü ó íàñ ñåé÷àñ òðàíñôèãóðàöèÿ!"  
  
Î÷åâèäíî, îíà íå áûëà çëàÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî òðàíñôèãóðàöèÿ øëà íîðìàëüíî. Ìû âûïèñàëè íåñêîëüêî âàæíûõ ôàêòîâ èç ó÷åáíèêà, êàê âäðóã óñëûøàëè ìóçûêó, äîíîñÿùóþñÿ èç îêíà. Òàê êàê ýòî áûë 2 ýòàæ, íèêòî íå ìîã óâèäåòü, îòêóäà ìóçûêà, ñèäÿ íà ñâîåì ìåñòå, è ÿ óñëûøàëà, êàê Ýëèçà è Àííà øåï÷óòñÿ çà ìíîé: "×òî ýòî?" "Íå çíàþ, ìîæåò îðêåñòð ðåïåòèðóåò?" "Íå ìîæåò áûòü, ó íàñ íåò îðêåñòðà!" Ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàë ïîñìîòðåëà ïðÿìî íà íèõ è îòêðûëà ðîò äëÿ óïðåêîâ, íî åé ïîìåøàëî òî, ÷òî âíåçàïíî äâà ìóæñêèõ ãîëîñà íà÷àëè ïåòü:   
  
(ï\ï: Òàê, ïåñíþ ÿ ïåðåâåëà, íî íà ðóññêîì - ýòî ïîëíàÿ ÷óøü, òàê ÷òî îñòàâëþ â îðèãèíàëå)   
  
"You are all the woman   
  
I need, and baby you know it,   
  
You can make this beggar a king   
  
a clown or a poet.   
  
I'll give you all that I own.   
  
You've got me standing in line   
  
Out in the cold, pay me some mind."   
  
Âåñü êëàññ ðàçðàçèëñÿ õîõîòîì, íà÷àë ðàçãîâàðèâàòü. Ïðîôåññîð ïîäíÿëàñü, íî áûëî óæå ïîçäíî, âåñü êëàññ áåæàë ê îêíó, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü, êòî æå ýòî ïîåò.   
  
Äà, âñå, êðîìå ìåíÿ. ß çíàëà, ÷òî çâó÷àò ãèòàðû, à ïîþùèå ãîëîñà òàê çíàêîìû... ß ñëûøàëà, êàê Íàéÿ ÷òî-òî ìíå êðè÷àëà, íî ÿ ñìîòðåëà íà êíèãó, ÷óâñòâóÿ òàêîé ñòûä, êîòîðîãî íèêîãäà íå áûëî è ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê ñåðäöå óõîäèò â ïÿòêè. Ìîå ëèöî ñòàëî òàêèì êðàñíûì, êàê Ãðèôôèíäîðñêàÿ ôîðìà äëÿ Êâèääè÷à. ß íå ìîãëà áîëüøå íè î ÷åì äóìàòü è ïåñíÿ çâåíåëà ó ìåíÿ â óøàõ.   
  
"Bend me, shape me   
  
Anyway you want me,   
  
Long as you love me, it's all right   
  
Bend me, shape me   
  
Anyway you want me,   
  
You got the power to turn on the light.   
  
Everybody tells me   
  
I'm wrong to want you so badly,   
  
But there's a force driving me on,   
  
I follow it gladly.   
  
So let them laugh I don't care,   
  
Cause I got nothing to hide,   
  
All that I want is you by my side."   
  
Ïîòîì ÿ óâèäåëà, êàê ïðîôåññîð íàïðàâëÿåòñÿ ïðÿìî êî ìíå è òîëüêî òåïåðü ÿ îñîçíàëà òî, ÷òî ñîâåðøèëà îãðîìíóþ ãëóïîñòü. Íàäî áûëî âñòàòü è ïîñìîòðåòü â îêíî, êàê äðóãèå, áóäòî áû ÿ íå çíàþ, êòî ïîåò ïåñíþ. Âìåñòî ýòîãî ÿ ñäåëàëà ýòî òàê î÷åâèäíî, îñòàâàÿñü íà ìåñòå, êàê äóðî÷êà, êàê ïåðâîêóðñíèöà, äàþùàÿ íåïðàâèëüíûé îòâåò.   
  
ß ìåäëåííî ïîñìîòðåëà íà ÌàêÃîíàãàë, ñòîÿùóþ ïåðåä ìîåé ïàðòîé. "ß âèæó, ýòî äëÿ òåáÿ?" ß ïîïûòàëàñü ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü è ìîè ãóáû äâèãàëèñü, íî íå èçäàâàëè íèêàêîãî çâóêà. Î áîæå, ÿ äóìàþ, ýòî áóäåò ïåðâûé ðàç, êîãäà èç-çà ìåíÿ Ãðèôôèíäîð ïîòåðÿåò î÷êè. Ýòî áóäåò áîëüøîé ïðîáëåìîé!!! ÌàêÃîíàãàë óëûáíóëàñü è ïîâåðíóëàñü ê îêíó.   
  
"Bend me, shape me   
  
Anyway you want me,   
  
Long as you love me, it's all right   
  
Bend me, shape me   
  
Anyway you want me,   
  
You got the power to turn on the light."   
  
Îíè çàêîí÷èëè ïåòü, êîãäà ïðîôåññîð ïîñìîòðåëà â îêíî: "Î÷åíü õîðîøî, ìèñòåð Áëýê, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð. ß âñåãäà öåíþ ïåñíè, ñïåòûå äëÿ ìåíÿ, íî ìîãó ÿ íàïîìíèòü âàì, ÷òî âû........." Îíà íå óñïåëà äîãîâîðèòü, êàê Áëýê çàñìåÿëñÿ è îòâåòèë: "Ýýý, ïðîôåññîð, ÿ áóäó âñåãäà ïåòü äëÿ Âàñ ïåñíè, íî ñåé÷àñ ÿ òîëüêî ïîìîãàþ ìîåìó äðóãó Äæåéìñó è áîþñü, ÷òî ýòà ïåñíÿ íå äëÿ Âàñ. "Ó÷åíèêè ñìåÿëèñü. "ß çíàþ," ÌàêÃîíàãàë ïðîäîëæèëà "íî òåïåðü ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî ðàçî÷àðîâàíà. È õî÷ó âèäåòü âàñ îáîèõ â ìîåì êàáèíåòå ïîñëå ýòîãî óðîêà!"   
  
Ñåé÷àñ ÿ áîëüøå âñåãî íà ñâåòå õîòåëà âñïîìíèòü çàêëèíàíèå, êîòîðîå äåëàåò êîãî-òî íåâèäèìûì, òàê êàê äðóãèå ó÷åíèêè âåðíóëèñü íà ñâîè ìåñòà, âñå åùå øåï÷àñü. ÌàêÃîíàãàë óñïîêàèâàëà êëàññ äî êîíöà óðîêà, íî â êîíöå êîíöîâ ÿ áûëà ñ÷àñòëèâà, ÷òî äðóãèå ó÷åíèêè ìèãîì âûëåòåëè èç êëàññà, êîíå÷íî æå äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû âñåì ðàññêàçàòü î ñëó÷èâøåìñÿ. Ïðîôåññîð ïîäîøëà, ñìîòðÿ íà ìåíÿ *óëûáàþùèìèñÿ* ãëàçàìè. Ìîè ãëàçà, äîëæíî áûòü, ïåðåïîëíèëèñü óæàñà, îíà óâåðåííî âçÿëà ìåíÿ çà ïëå÷î è, óëûáàÿñü, ñêàçàëà: "Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, ÿ âèæó...., äà, ÿ íàäåþñü, ÷òî îí çíàêîì ñ ëþáîâíûìè ìóêàìè. Ïîâåðü ìíå, îí íå áóäåò ñìóùàòü òåáÿ ñëåäóþùèå äâà äíÿ, ó÷èòûâàÿ òî, ÷òî åìó ïðåäñòîèò íàïèñàòü òåñò ïî òðàíñôèãóðàöèè...íî ÿ óâåðåíà, îí äóìàåò, ÷òî ýòî òîãî ñòîèëî."   
  
ß äåéñòâèòåëüíî äóìàþ î òîì, ÷òîáû ïîãîâîðèòü ñ íèìè, ïîòîìó ÷òî â ÷åì-òî ýòî è ìîÿ âèíà, ìîæåò, ÿ íå äîñòàòî÷íî èñêðåííå ñêàçàëà åìó, ÷òî íå õî÷ó áûòü åãî äåâóøêîé, à ìîæåò è íàîáîðîò, ñëèøêîì èñêðåííå, è îí íå çíàë, ÷òî ñäåëàòü, êðîìå êàê ñîâåðøèòü òàêóþ ãëóïîñòü. È ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ óäàðîì, êîòîðûé ïðîèçâåëî ýòî ìàëåíüêîå ïðåäñòàâëåíèå íà ìåíÿ, ýòî áûëà âñåãî ëèøü ïåñíÿ, êîòîðàÿ âûñòàâèëà åãî äóðàêîì ïåðåä âñåé øêîëîé...è âñå ýòî òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïðîèçâåñòè íà ìåíÿ âïå÷àòëåíèå. Íà ñàìîì ëè äåëå îí õîòåë èìåííî ýòîãî?   
  
ß íå óñïåëà íè÷åãî ñêàçàòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïðîôåññîð óëûáíóëàñü åùå ðàç è âûøëà èç êàáèíåòà. Ïîçæå âûøëè è ìû ñ Íàéåé.   
  
Ýòîé íî÷üþ ÿ ïëîõî ñïàëà. Â ìîèõ ñíàõ áûë Äæåéìñ, ñïðàøèâàþùèé, õî÷ó ëè ÿ áûòü åãî äåâóøêîé. Ïîòîì îí âíåçàïíî îáíèìàåò ìåíÿ çà òàëèþ, íàêëîíÿÿ âíèç, ÷òîáû ïîöåëîâàòü. Èçóìèòåëüíî, ìíå ïîíðàâèëñÿ åãî îñêîðáèòåëüíûé ïîñòóïîê, íî, êàê íè ñòðàííî, ÿ áûëà ãîòîâà ê ïîöåëóþ, âäðóã îí îòêèíóë ãîëîâó íàçàä è ÿ óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî... Òóò ÿ çàìåòèëà çíàêîìûé øðàì ó íåãî íà ïëå÷å... ß ìåäëåííî ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó, ÷òîáû âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ íèì âçãëÿäîì, è çåëåíûå ãëàçà, ñâåðêàþùèå ïîä ÷åðíûìè âîëîñàìè........ Ñâèðåïàÿ óñìåøêà èñêàçèëà ëèöî. Ëèöî Òîìà. ß ïûòàëàñü îñâîáîäèòüñÿ èç åãî îáúÿòèé, íî íå ìîãëà âûëåçòè èç åãî ñìåðòåëüíîãî çàõâàòà, êàê âäðóã çàçâó÷àë *òåìíûé* ãîëîñ:   
  
You are all the woman I need, and baby you know it,...   
  
ß ñ êðèêîì ïðîñíóëàñü, ñèäÿ â êðîâàòè, òÿæåëî äûøà. ß ïîñìîòðåëà âîêðóã, íî Íàéÿ ñïàëà, êàê ðåáåíîê.   
  
"Ëèëè?" ß óñëûøàëà ãîëîñ Êðèñòè. "Òû â ïîðÿäêå?"   
  
"Äà, âñå õîðîøî, èçâèíè, ÷òî ðàçáóäèëà."   
  
Ìû ïðîäîëæàëè ñïàòü.   
  
Óòðîì, êîãäà ÿ ïðîñíóëàñü, áûëî íàìíîãî ëó÷øå. Ñíû êàçàëèñü äàëåêî ïîçàäè, è íàìíîãî ìåíüøå áåñïîêîèøüñÿ, êîãäà ëó÷ ñîëíöà êàñàåòñÿ òâîåãî ëèöà.   
  
Âîïðåêè ìîèì áåñïîêîéñòâàì, íèêòî íå ñìåÿëñÿ, êîãäà ÿ âìåñòå ñ Íàéåé çàøëà â ñòîëîâóþ íà çàâòðàê. Êîíå÷íî, ìíîãî ó÷åíèêîâ (ìíîãî äåâóøåê) ñìîòðåëè íà ìåíÿ, ÷òî î÷åíü íå ïðèâû÷íî, íî îíè âñåãî ëèøü ïîñûëàëè ìíå çàâèñòëèâûå âçãëÿäû.   
  
Íàéÿ ïîïûòàëàñü îáúÿñíèòü ìíå, òî, ÷òî äâîå ñàìûõ êðàñèâûõ ïàðíÿ Õîãâàðòñà ñïåëè äëÿ ìåíÿ ïåñíþ – ýòî áîëüøàÿ ÷åñòü, íî íåñìîòðÿ íà ýòî, ÿ ïðîèãíîðèðîâàëà *îæèäàþùèå * âçãëÿäû Ñèðèóñà è Äæåéìñà.   
  
Âî âðåìÿ çàâòðàêà ÿ ÷èòàëà ìîå ýññå ïî ãåðáîëîãèè, êîãäà ïðèáûëà ïî÷òà. ß âñå åùå æäàëà ïèñüìî îò Ïåòòè, íî î÷åíü òðóäíî îáúÿñíèòü åé, ÷òî îíà ìîæåò ïîñëàòü ìíå ñ ñîâîé, áóäó÷è ìàããëîé.   
  
ß çíàëà, ÷òî ìîåé ñîâû íå áóäåò, òàê ÷òî ÿ ñíîâà âçÿëàñü çà ÷òåíèå, êàê âäðóã îãðîìíàÿ êîðè÷íåâàÿ ñîâà ñ øóìîì ïðèçåìëèëàñü ïðÿìî íà ìîþ òàðåëêó, ïðîòÿãèâàÿ íîãó êî ìíå. ß ïî÷òè óðîíèëà ýññå, êîãäà óâèäåëà, ÷òî ïðèíåñëà ñîâà: ðîçó è ïèñüìî. Íàéÿ âçâèçãíóëà è ïðèíÿëàñü êîðìèòü ñîâó äî òîãî, êàê ÿ ïîêàçàëà åé ïèñüìî:   
  
Äîðîãàÿ Ëèëè!   
  
Ýòî ïåðâàÿ ðîçà èç ïÿòè, êîìïåíñèðóþùèõ íàøè îøèáêè, ñîâåðøåííûå â÷åðà.   
  
Ýòà çà *íåïðàâèëüíîå * «ñ» (ï\ï: ñ – àíãëèéñêàÿ) â èñïîëíåíèè. (ï\ï: âîò êàê çâó÷èò ýòî ïðåäëîæåíèå íà àíãëèéñêîì: Òhis one is for my wrong «c» in the intro.)   
  
Ñ ëþáîâüþ, Äæåéìñ.   
  
Êîãäà Íàéÿ ïîñìîòðåëà íà ìåíÿ, ìû îáå ïðîñòî íå ñìîãëè ñäåðæàòü ñìåõ. ß ÷óòü òîëêíóëà ñîâó Äæåéìñà, âñå åùå ñèäÿùóþ íà òàðåëêå, æäóùóþ, ïîêà åå ïîêîðìÿò è ïðîøåïòàëà åé: «Çíàåøü ÷òî? Òû òàêàÿ æå ñàìîäîâîëüíàÿ, êàê è òâîé õîçÿèí!»   
  
Îíà ðàçâåðíóëàñü, ïðîèçâîäÿ óæàñíûé çâóê è óëåòåëà ïðî÷ü. Ïîñëå óòðåííèõ óðîêîâ ìû ïðîøëè ìèìî êîìíàòû, ãäå õðàíèëèñü êóáêè è ìåäàëè, êàê âäðóã ÿ óñëûøàëà øåïîò îòòóäà. Òàê êàê ÿ íèêîãî íå óâèäåëà êðîìå íàñ, ÿ áëèæå ïîäîøëà ê äâåðè ýòîé êîìíàòû, ïîñìîòðåëà â ùåëêó è íà÷àëà õèõèêàòü.   
  
«Ýé, Íàéÿ! Íå õî÷åøü ïîñìîòðåòü, êàê òâîé ëþáèìûé ÷èñòèò ïîë?» ß ïðîøåïòàëà. Îíà ïîäâèíóëàñü ê øåëêå è âñêðèêíóëà, êîãäà óâèäåëà Ñèðèóñà, äâèãàþùåãîñÿ âçàä è âïåðåä ïî êîìíàòå, ÷èñòÿ ïîë ùåòêîé.   
  
«Óóóõ, ýòî çàìå÷àòåëüíî! È Äæåéìñ òîæå òóò!» îòâåòèëà îíà.   
  
Äà, ýòî áûë Äæåéìñ â ðóáàøêå ñ çàêàòàííûìè ðóêàâàìè. Îí ïîêðàñíåë îò ïîëçàíèÿ, îí òîæå äâèãàë ùåòêó ïî ïîëó, ðèòìè÷íî ñòó÷à ïóãîâèöåé. Îí âíåçàïíî îñòàíîâèëñÿ è áðîñèë ùåòêó â Ñèðèóñà, êîòîðûé âîâðåìÿ ïðèãíóëñÿ. Îí ïîìàõàë ìíå, à ÿ åìó, óëûáàÿñü. Ïîòîì îí óïàë íà ïîë, óâîðà÷èâàÿñü îò ùåòêè Ñèðèóñà. Î÷åâèäíî, îíè òàê ðàçâëåêàëèñü.   
  
Íàéÿ çàñìåÿëàñü è ïðîøåïòàëà: «Òåáå íà÷èíàåò ýòî íðàâèòñÿ, íå òàê ëè?»   
  
ß çàêðûëà êíèæêè, áðîñèâ íà íåå ñåðäèòûé âçãëÿä è íàïðàâèëàñü âíèç ïî êîðèäîðó. Òàê, ÿ äóìàþ, ìíå íå íðàâÿòñÿ ýòè ìàëü÷èøêè, êèäàþùèåñÿ äðóã â äðóãà ùåòêàìè. Îíà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé è òîæå ïîñëåäîâàëà ìîåìó ïðèìåðó. Ñíîâà ñóááîòà è ìíå ïðåäñòîèò âñòðåòèòñÿ ñ Òîìîì. Ýòà íåäåëÿ áûëà ñàìîé áåñïîêîéíîé íåäåëåé â æèçíè. ß óæå ïîëó÷èëà 3 èëè áîëüøå ðîçû îò Äæåéìñà è Íàéÿ áûëà òàêàÿ ðàçäðàæèòåëüíàÿ. Êàçàëîñü, îíà íèêîãäà íå ïåðåñòàíåò ãîâîðèòü ìíå, êàê óìåí, êðàñèâ è ìèë îí è êàê ñ÷àñòëèâà ÿ, ÷òî îí âûáðàë èìåííî ìåíÿ èç âñåõ äåâ÷îíîê. Íî ÿ íå õîòåëà áûòü âûáðàííîé èì, ÿ íå õîòåëà áûòü ñ íèì, íå õîòåëà áûòü ñ÷àñòëèâà, ïðÿ÷àñü â åãî òåíè è áûòü åãî èçÿùíîé, ìàëåíüêîé ãëóïûøêîé, íî òàêîé áëàãîäàðíîé ïîäðóæêîé. ß áûëà áû òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû íàïîìíèòü åìó, ÷òî îí âûøå, ÷òî îí áîã. Íî ÿ áûëà âûøå âñåãî ýòîãî, áîëåå ñèëüíîé è ãîðäîé, è íèêîãäà íå ñäàâàëàñü íè Ïîòòåðó, íè êîìó-òî äðóãîìó. ß õî÷ó áûòü ñîáîé, âñåãî ëèøü ñîáîé, Ëèëè Ýâàíñ, âûäàþùåéñÿ, íî íå ïîïóëÿðíîé øåñòèêóðñíèöåé, ñòàðîñòîé Ãðèôôèíäîðà è ëþáîâíèöåé Òîìà. Êîãäà ÿ ïîïûòàëàñü óëèçíóòü îò Íàéè â Õîãñìèòå, ïðèêèäûâàÿñü, ÷òî õî÷ó ñõîäèòü îäíà â íåñêîëüêî ìàãàçèíîâ, îíà îáâèíèëà ìåíÿ â òîì, ÷òî ÿ íå çàõîòåëà ïðîâåñòè äåíü ñ Äæåéìñîì. Êàê íàäîåëî! Íó ïî÷åìó ÿ äîëæíà áûëà ýòî äåëàòü? ß õîòåëà ñêàçàòü, ÷òî âñåãî ëèøü õî÷ó ñäåëàòü íåñêîëüêî ïîêóïîê……â îäèíî÷êó, íî ÿ íå óâåðåíà, ÷òî ýòî áóäåò òàê óáåäèòåëüíî. Òàê ÷òî ÿ ñêàçàëà åé ïîêà è îòïðàâèëàñü ê ïîðòàëó áåç äàëüíåéøèõ îáúÿñíåíèé.   
  
Ôàêåë ëåæàë íà òîì æå ìåñòå è ÿ áûñòðî ê íåìó ïðèêîñíóëàñü. ß äóìàëà îá ýòîì íàäîåäëèâîì Ïîòòåðå è î ãëóïûõ ïîäîçðåíèÿõ Íàéè, ÷òî åäâà çàìåòèëà âñå ýòî äâèæåíèå è áûëà î÷åíü óäèâëåíà, êîãäà î÷óòèëàñü â ëåñó ðÿäîì ñ äîìîì Òîìà. Âñå åùå ñåðäÿñü, íåìíîãî ñìóùàÿñü è òåðÿÿ âñå ìûñëè, ÿ äâèíóëàñü ê äîìó. Â ýòîò ðàç ÿ íå çàìå÷àëà ïðèçðàêîâ äî òåõ ïîð, êàê îäèí èç íèõ íå âñòàë ïåðåäî ìíîé, ïðî÷èòàë ïàðîëü äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû äâåðü îòêðûëàñü. Ñåãîäíÿ îíè ìåíÿ íå áîÿëèñü. Äâåðü îòêðûëàñü è ÿ ìåäëåííî çàøëà â òåïëóþ ïðèõîæóþ. Çíàêîìûé, ñëàäêèé çàïàõ äîìà íåìíîãî óñïîêîèë ìåíÿ. Íî êîãäà ïðèçðàêè ïðèãëàñèëè ìåíÿ â ãîñòèíóþ, ÿ áûëà äàëåêî îò ïîëíîãî ñïîêîéñòâèÿ. Òîì êàê âñåãäà ñèäåë â êðåñëå è ÷èòàë êíèãó. Ïðèïîäíÿâ ãîëîâó, îí óëûáíóëñÿ ìíå. «Äîáðûé äåíü, Ëèëè.» «Çäðàâñòâóé, Òîì.» Óóïñ, òà æå îøèáêà, íî â ýòîò ðàç ÿ äàæå íå çàìåòèëà, îí äîëæåí áûë ïðèâûêíóòü ê ýòîìó, íå òàê ëè? Ñíîâà îí ïîäíÿë áðîâü, íî ÿ áðîñèëà ñóìêó è ðîáó íà ñåðåäèíó êîìíàòû è ñåëà íà ñâîáîäíûé ñòóë ïåðåä íèì, âûøåóïîìÿíóòàÿ áðîâü, êàçàëîñü, ïî÷òè âûëåçëà ñ ëèöà. Ïîòîì îí îäàðèë ìåíÿ ëþáîïûòíûì âçãëÿäîì è ñïðîñèë: «×òî ïðîèçîøëî, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ, ÷òî-òî íå òàê?» Îí óëûáíóëñÿ. «×òî-òî ñëó÷èëîñü, ÿ âèæó, òû ìíå ðàññêàæåøü?» ß ïðèêóñèëà ãóáó. Íóæíî ëè ìíå ðàññêàçûâàòü? Îí áóäåò ðåâíîâàòü èëè çëèòüñÿ íà ìåíÿ èëè åùå ÷òî-òî? ß äåéñòâèòåëüíî óäèâëþñü, åñëè îí îêàæåòñÿ ñïîñîáíûì ðåâíîâàòü.  
  
Íî ÿ è íå îæèäàëà, ÷òî îí áóäåò ðåâíîâàòü, ÿ îæèäàëà òîãî, ÷òî îí ïîìîæåò ìíå, âîçüìåò ìåíÿ íà ðóêè è ðàññêàæåò, ÷òî äåëàòü, êàê îáû÷íî. Òàê ÷òî ÿ íà÷àëà ãîâîðèòü: "Íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî, ïðîñòî íàäîåëî. Ýòî.....ýýýýý.....ýòî îäèí èç ìîèõ îäíîêóðñíèêîâ, Äæåéìñ, îí..........äóìàþ, ÿ åìó íðàâëþñü." ß áûñòðî çàêîí÷èëà ïðåäëîæåíèå è òåïåðü ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, îæèäàÿ îòâåòà. Åãî âûðàæåíèå áûëî ïóñòûì, íåðàçáîð÷èâûì, íî ÿ ïî÷òè îùóùàëà òî, î ÷åì îí äóìàåò. Ïîòîì îí êèíóë íà ìåíÿ ñåðüåçíûé âçãëÿä è ñêàçàë: "Ýòîãî è ñëåäîâàëî îæèäàòü, òû ñòàíîâèøüñÿ êðàñèâåå ñ êàæäûì äíåì è åñëè ýòè ìàëü÷èøêè íå íàñòîëüêî ñëåïû èëè ãëóïû..." ãîëîñ Òîìà ïðèòèõ. ß áûëà â íåäîóìåíèè, îí íå òàê ÷àñòî ãîâîðèë, ÷òî åìó íðàâèòñÿ ìîÿ âíåøíîñòü, íàìíîãî ÷àùå îí îáðàùàë âíèìàíèå íà ìîé óì èëè ÷òî-òî âðîäå òîãî. Íî ÿ âñå åùå íå ðàçîáðàëà, áûë ëè îí îáåñïîêîåí èëè äîâîëåí âñåì ýòèì. ß ðåøèëà ïðîäîëæèòü: "Íî ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå ëþáëþ åãî, ýãîèñòè÷íîãî, ãëóïîãî èäèîòà!!!" Êîãäà Òîì ñíîâà çàãîâîðèë, îí íå ìîã ïîëíîñòüþ ñäåðæàòü îáëåã÷åíèÿ â ãîëîñå: "Ýòî õîðîøî äëÿ ìåíÿ, íå òàê ëè?" Îí óëûáíóëñÿ, ÿ òîæå. "Äóìàþ, äà." Âñå åùå óëûáàÿñü, ÿ âñòàëà è çàëåçëà ê íåìó íà êîëåíè. ß íèêîãäà íå äåëàëà ýòîãî, íî îí, ïîõîæå, íå âîçðàæàë. Òîì îáíÿë ìåíÿ çà òàëèþ è ÿ ïîëîæèëà ãîëîâó åìó íà ïëå÷î.   
  
Õîòÿ ÿ íèêîãäà íå äóìàëà î òàêèõ âåùàõ, ÿ âíåçàïíî ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà æåëàíèå ñêàçàòü åìó ÷òî-íèáóäü. «ß äóìàþ, ÷òî ëþáëþ òåáÿ, Òîì.» ß ÷óâñòâîâàëà çàòûëêîì åãî óëûáêó, ïîòîì îí ïðîøåïòàë: «ß òîæå òåáÿ ëþáëþ.» Ïåðåäâèíóâ íåìíîãî ãîëîâó, ÿ óñòàâèëàñü â åãî èçóìðóäíûå ãëàçà. Îí âûãëÿäåë òàê óäèâëåííî ïîñëå ýòèõ ñëîâ, êàê è ÿ. Íî îí ñêàçàë ýòî è ÿ áûëà ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó ñ÷àñòëèâà. Ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò îí âçÿë ìîþ ðóêó è ïîöåëîâàë. ß óëûáíóëàñü è ïîöåëîâàëà åãî â ùå÷êó. Ïîòîì ÿ ñíîâà ïîñìîòðåëà â åãî ãëàçà, îíè ñâåòèëèñü ñî ñòîëüêèìè ýìîöèÿìè, êîòîðûõ ìíå áûëî íå ðàçîáðàòü. Êîãäà îí çàãîâîðèë, åãî ãîëîñ çâó÷àë íåìíîãî íåóâåðåííî, íî âñå òàêæå òåïëî è áîãàòî. «Ó ìåíÿ åñòü äëÿ òåáÿ ïîäàðîê, äîðîãàÿ.» «Ïîäàðîê äëÿ ìåíÿ? Çà ÷òî?» ß áûëà âçâîëíîâàíà, ðàíüøå îí äàðèë ìíå ïîäàðêè, â îñíîâíîì èíòåðåñíûå êíèãè è îíè ìíå î÷åíü íðàâèëèñü. Âñòàâàÿ ÿ ëþáîïûòíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî. Òîæå ïîäíèìàÿñü, îí âçÿë ñî ñòîëà ïàëî÷êó. «Àññio ïîäàðîê.» Îí ïðîáîðìîòàë è ìàëåíüêàÿ äåðåâÿííàÿ êîðîáî÷êà ïðîëåòåëà ÷åðåç êîìíàòó â åãî ðóêè. «Ýòî äëÿ òåáÿ», ñêàçàë îí, ïðîòÿãèâàÿ êîðîáî÷êó. Ìîè ïàëüöû äîòðîíóëèñü äî ïîâåðõíîñòè, îíà ñäåëàíà èç òåìíîãî äåðåâà è âûãëÿäèò î÷åíü áîãàòî. «Ìîãó ÿ îòêðûòü?» «Êîíå÷íî.» ß ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî è îòêðûëà êîðîáî÷êó. Òàì ëåæàëà ñåðåáðÿíàÿ öåïî÷êà ñ àìóëåòîì, îáà ñèÿþùèå è ñâåðêàþùèå. ß áûëà îøåëîìëåíà, ÿ íèêîãäà íå âèäåëà íè÷åãî òàêîãî êðàñèâîãî. «Î, Òîì, îíî âåëèêîëåïíî, îãðîìíîå ñïàñèáî!!!» Îí ñíîâà óëûáíóëñÿ. «Îòêðîé åãî.» Êëàäÿ êîðîáî÷êó íà ñòîë, ÿ âçÿëà àìóëåò è îòêðûëà åãî. Íà ïðàâîé ñòîðîíå áûë çåëåíûé êàìåíü, â êîòîðîì ÷òî-òî, ïîõîæåå íà äûì, íåïðåðûâíî âðàùàëîñü. Ýòî áûë ìàãè÷åñêèé øàð è ÿ ïî÷òè îùóùàëà ñèëó, èñõîäÿùóþ èç íåãî. Íà äðóãîé ñòîðîíå áûëà ãðàâþðà: «Ñåãîäíÿ íî÷üþ, â ïåðâûé ðàç, âñå çâåçäû ñâåòÿò, íî òû – ñàìàÿ ÿðêàÿ, ìîÿ ëþáîâü.»   
  
ß íå ìîãëà íè÷åãî ñêàçàòü. Ýòî áûëî èçóìèòåëüíî, âåëèêîëåïíî, ó ìåíÿ íå áûëî ñëîâ, ÷òîáû îïèñàòü òàêóþ êðàñîòó. Ìíå íðàâèòñÿ ýòî, íðàâèòñÿ àìóëåò, êàìåíü è êðàñèâûå ñëîâà Òîìà. ß âñå åùå áûëà îøåëîìëåíà, íå ìîãëà ñêàçàòü íè ñëîâà. ß íèêîãäà íå äóìàëà, ÷òî îí ïîäàðèò ìíå ÷òî-òî òàêîå. «Òåáå íðàâèòñÿ?» ñïðîñèë îí íåìíîãî îáåñïîêîåíî. ß êèâíóëà. «Îí âîëøåáíûé», îáúÿñíèë Òîì. «ß âëîæèë ÷àñòü ñâîåé ñèëû â êàìåíü, åñëè òû íàäåíåøü àìóëåò, òî ñìîæåøü èñïîëüçîâàòü åå, êîãäà çàõî÷åøü. Äîòðîíüñÿ äî íåãî ïîäóøå÷êàìè ïàëüöåâ.» ß âûïîëíèëà ïðîñüáó è êàìåíü íà÷àë äûìèòüñÿ. Âäðóã ÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà åãî âîëøåáñòâî è ñèëó, ïðîõîäÿùóþ ìåíÿ, ñîçäàþùóþ ïðèÿòíîå îùóùåíèå. ß ÷óâñòâîâàëà êàæäîé êëåòêîé, ÷òî îíà íàïîëíÿåò ìåíÿ, îêðóæàåò ìåíÿ, êàê ùèò, êîòîðûé îòëè÷íî îõðàíÿåò ìåíÿ. «Òîì, ýòî íåâåðîÿòíî!! Êàê òû ñìîã ñäåëàòü òàêóþ âåùü?» ß íèêîãäà î òàêîì íå ñëûøàëà. Ýòî ïðîñòî íåâîçìîæíî, ÷òîáû ìàã ìîã èçâëå÷ü ÷àñòü ñâîåé ñèëû èç ñâîåãî òåëà. Íî îí íàøåë ñïîñîá, ÷òîáû íàïîëíèòü êàìåíü ñèëîé è ñäåëàòü òàê, ÷òîáû ÿ ìîãëà èñïîëüçîâàòü åå.   
  
Êðîøå÷íàÿ óëûáêà îçàðèëà åãî ëèöî. «Òû äàæå ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå íå ìîæåøü, ñêîëüêî âñåãî ÿ ìîãó.» ß óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî. «Ïîæàëóéñòà, ïîêàæè, ÿ õî÷ó óçíàòü, ïîíÿòü.» Óëûáêà ñîøëà ñ åãî ëèöà è îí íàñòîÿòåëüíî ñêàçàë: «Òû äîëæíà çàïîìíèòü îäíó âåùü, Ëèë: áîëüøèíñòâî êîëäóíîâ è âåäüì, òàëàíòëèâûõ è íå î÷åíü, áîÿòñÿ íàñòîÿùåé ìàãèè, îíè áîÿòñÿ ñîáñòâåííîé ñèëû è òåðÿþò êîíòðîëü, êîãäà åå èñïîëüçóþò, ïîòîìó ÷òî íåîãðàíè÷åííàÿ ñèëà, ÷òî ÿâëÿåòñÿ ÷èñòîé ìàãèåé, óíîñèò èõ äóøó è ðàññóäîê. Âîò ïî÷åìó íèêòî íå ãîòîâ ê íàñòîÿùåé ñèëå.» «Ýòî âîçìîæíî? Íó, ïîòåðÿòü äóøó?» Òîì ìåäëåííî êèâíóë. «Äóìàþ äà. Íî íå óâåðåí, ýòà ëåãåíäà òàê ñòàðà, êàê âðåìÿ è ñàìà ìàãèÿ. Îäíè ãîâîðÿò, ÷òî ñóùåñòâóåò òî÷êà «íåâîçâðàùåíèÿ», êîòîðàÿ âåäåò ê âåëèêîé, ïîñòîÿííîé ñèëå, òû áóäåøü èìåòü äåëî ñ áåçóïðå÷íîé ïåðâîíà÷àëüíîé ìàãèåé, ñèëîé, êîòîðàÿ áîëåå ìîãóùåñòâåííàÿ, äèêàÿ è áîëåå ñîáëàçíèòåëüíàÿ, ÷åì òà, êîòîðóþ ìîæåò âûäåðæàòü êàæäûé. Ïî ýòîé ïðè÷èíå âîçìîæíî, ÷òî òâîé ðàçóì è äóøà íå ãîòîâû îêàçàòü ñîïðîòèâëåíèå ñèëå è åäâà ñìîãóò âåðíóòüñÿ, íå ïîâðåæäàÿ òåëî. Äðóãèå ãîâîðÿò, ÷òî òâîÿ äóøà ïîâðåæäàåòñÿ è òû íå çàìå÷àåøü ýòîãî, îíà âîçâðàùàåòñÿ ê òåáå, íî òåìíàÿ ìàãèÿ çàáèðàåò åå ÷àñòü êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà òû ïåðåñåêàåøü êîíå÷íóþ ãðàíü. Ýòî âñå è ÿ ñ óâåðåííîñòüþ ìîãó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ÷óâñòâóþ ñèëó áîëüøå, ÷åì ÷òî-ëèáî ïåðåä òåì, êîãäà ÿ âïåðâûå ïåðåñåê ýòó ãðàíü. Âîçìîæíî, ê ýòîìó ïðèíàäëåæàò âñå ýòè ðàññêàçû.» ß íå ïîíèìàëà, î ÷åì îí ãîâîðèò. Î êàêîì ïðåäåëå èäåò ðå÷ü? Äà, ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî îí èñïîëüçóåò òåìíóþ ìàãèþ, íî ýòî íå ìîæåò áûòü òåì, ê ÷åìó îí îòíåñ ñâîå îáúÿñíåíèå. ß èñïóãàëàñü, ÿ íå õîòåëà ïîòåðÿòü äóøó è òàêæå íå õîòåëà, ÷òîáû îí ïîòåðÿë ñâîþ. Íî ÿ âñå åùå èñïûòûâàëà ëþáîïûòñòâî. «ß íå ïîíèìàþ âñå ýòè âåùè.» «Ýòè âåùè íåëüçÿ îáúÿñíèòü ñëîâàìè, ÿ ïîêàæó òåáå, åñëè òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî õî÷åøü óçíàòü.» Òîì êàçàëñÿ òåïåðü î÷åíü ìîãóùåñòâåííûì, â êàêîé-òî ìåðå êðàñèâûì, ñ ãëóáîêèìè, çåëåíûìè èçóìðóäàìè, êîòîðûìè áûëè åãî ãëàçà, ñâåðêàþùèå ïîä ÷åðíûìè êàê ñìîëü âîëîñàìè. È â êàêîé-òî ìåðå æóòêîâàòîé è ïóãàþùåé ÷åðíîé ðîáîé, êîëûøóùåéñÿ âîêðóã íåãî è åãî îêðóæàëî òàê ìíîãî ñèëû, ÷òî îí ïî÷òè ñâåòèëñÿ. «Äà, ÿ õî÷ó çíàòü», ÿ ïðîøåïòàëà, ìîé ãîëîñ ïðîçâó÷àë êàê-òî ïî-äðóãîìó, íå êàê âñåãäà. Íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä Òîì ïðîñòî ñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ, ïîòîì âçÿë çà ðóêó è ïîòÿíóë çà ñîáîé. ß âñå åùå ñæèìàëà àìóëåò â ðóêàõ, êîãäà îí îáõâàòèë ìåíÿ çà òàëèþ è ïîñòàâèë ïåðåä ñîáîé. Ïîñëåäíåå, ÷òî ÿ ïîìíþ áûëî òî, ÷òî çåëåíûé êàìåíü íà÷àë áûñòðî íàãðåâàòüñÿ. ß ñíîâà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê åãî ñèëà îêðóæàåò ìåíÿ, ïîäíèìàÿ â âîçäóõ. Ìíå ïðèøëîñü çàêðûòü ãëàçà, ÿ îùóùàëà, êàê ìîé ðàçóì ïîïîëíÿåòñÿ. Åãî ìàãèÿ áûëà âî ìíå, íàïîëíÿëà ìåíÿ, íî â ýòîò ðàç áîëåå ñèëüíî, ÷åì ðàíüøå........................   
  
ß ïîä÷èíèëàñü åìó áåç âñÿêîãî ñîìíåíèÿ è îí ïðèâåë ìåíÿ òóäà, ãäå ÿ íè ðàçó íå áûëà. ß òî÷íî íå çíàþ, áûëî ëè ìîå òåëî èëè òîëüêî äóøà è ìûñëè òàì, ÿ íå ìîãó âñïîìíèòü, íà ÷òî ïîõîæå ýòî ìåñòî, áûëî ëè îíî ðåàëüíûì èëè âñåãî ëèøü ìèðàæ, ïóòåøåñòâîâàëè ìû èëè ñòîÿëè íà ìåñòå. Íî ÷òî ÿ òî÷íî ïîìíþ, òàê ýòî ðàçìåð åãî ñèëû. Îíà áûëà èãðàþùàÿ è â òîæå âðåìÿ î÷àðîâàòåëüíàÿ. Ïóòåøåñòâèå ñ íèì áûëî êàê ïåðåñå÷åíèå ìîñòà, âåäóùåãî â ìèð, êîòîðûé ïîëîí íåñêàçàííûõ ñåêðåòîâ è íåðåøåííûõ çàãàäîê. ß ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ëó÷øå, ÷åì êîãäà-ëèáî ðàíüøå, îêðóæåííàÿ ýíåðãèåé è ïîëíîñòüþ ïîãëîùåííàÿ êàðòèíîé, ïðåäñòàâøåé ïðåäî ìíîé. Áåç Òîìà ÿ áû íèêîãäà íå âåðíóëàñü îáðàòíî íà ìîñò. Çäåñü áûëà ñèëà, êîòîðàÿ ïðèòÿãèâàëà ìåíÿ ñ íåâåðîÿòíîé ìîùüþ. Îíà õîòåëà îñòàíîâèòü ìåíÿ, òÿíóòü çà ñîáîé è ÿ íå ìîãëà ñäåëàòü íè÷åãî, êðîìå êàê ïîä÷èíèòüñÿ. Íî Òîì áûë íàìíîãî ñèëüíåå ìåíÿ è ñèëîé çàñòàâèë ñëåäîâàòü çà ñîáîé, ê ìîñòó, êîòîðûé, êàçàëîñü, áûë â îãíå. Â êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò ÿ îñòàíîâèëàñü è ïîñìîòðåëà, êàê îí ãîðèò. Òîì õîòåë, ÷òîáû ÿ ïåðåøëà ìîñò, íî ÿ áîÿëàñü, ìîé ðàçóì ãîâîðèë, ÷òî îí â îãíå è ãîëîñ âñå åùå çâàë ìåíÿ íàçàä èëè óìåðåòü â ïëàìåíè. Âäðóã â ìîåé ïàìÿòè ïðîìåëüêíóëî: "Ñóùåñòâóåò òî÷êà "íåâîçâðàùåíèÿ", êîòîðàÿ âåäåò ê âåëèêîé, ïîñòîÿííîé ñèëå." Ýòî áûëî òî, î ÷åì îí ãîâîðèë, ãðàíèöà, òà ñàìàÿ òî÷êà! ß áîÿëàñü, íàìíîãî áîëüøå, ÷åì êîãäà-ëèáî â ñâîåé æèçíè. Íî åãî ñèëà óâåëè÷èëà ìîå ìàëåíüêîå ñîïðîòèâëåíèå, òàê ÷òî ìû íàïðàâèëèñü ê ìîñòó. ß îæèäàëà, ÷òî ÿçûêè ïëàìåíè ïîãëîòÿò íàñ, íî îíè íå ïðèíåñëè íèêàêîãî âðåäà. Òîì çàùèùàë íàñ âî âðåìÿ ïåðåñå÷åíèÿ ãîðÿùåãî ìîñòà è ÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê ðàçóì è äóøà ìåäëåííî âîçâðàùàþòñÿ â ðåàëüíîñòü.   
  
ß âñå åùå ÷óâñòâîâàëà åãî ñèëó âîêðóã ìåíÿ, íàìíîãî ñèëüíåå, ÷åì êîãäà ÿ çàìå÷àëà ýòî ðàíüøå. ß äîëæíà áûëà çàäóìàòüñÿ íàä òåì, ÷òî òî, ÷òî îí äåëàåò î÷åíü îïàñíî, ÷òî â ÷åì-òî ñòåïåíü ýòîé ñèëû îïàñíà. Ýòî áûëî, êàê ñâåò, êàê ôåéåðâåðê, êðàñèâîå, íåæíîå, íî ñëèøêîì îïàñíîå, ãîðÿ÷åå, ñëèøêîì ðàçðóøèòåëüíîå. Äà, ÿ âñå åùå áûëà ëþáîïûòíûì, áåññòðàøíûì ðåáåíêîì ñ ïîäàðêîì, óïàêîâàííûì â áëåñòÿùóþ áóìàãó, áûñòðî ñíèìàëà åå, ÷òîáû íàéòè òàì î÷åðåäíóþ èãðóøêó. Íî ÿ íè÷åãî íå çíàëà îá ýòîé èãðóøêå, è âîîáùå, áûëà ëè ýòî íà ñàìîì äåëå èãðóøêà. ß âñåãî ëèøü õîòåëà, ÿ õîòåëà âñåãî, áåç ñîìíåíèÿ, áåç ñîæàëåíèÿ èëè ñòðàõà è ÿ íå ñäàâàëàñü äî òîãî, êàê íàêîíåö-òî óâèäåëà, ê ÷åìó òàê ñèëüíî è óïîðíî ñòðåìèëàñü.................   
  
Êîãäà ÿ ñíîâà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñâîå òåëî, Òîì âñå åùå íåæíî îáíèìàë ìåíÿ. ß çàøåâåëèëàñü â åãî ðóêàõ è ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî â íåâåäåíèè. Îäàðÿÿ ìåíÿ óëûáêîé, îí ñïðîñèë: «Âèäèøü?» ß ñëàáî êèâíóëà ïåðåä òåì, êàê ìîè íîãè íà÷àëè ïîäêàøèâàòüñÿ, è ïîòåðÿëà ñîçíàíèå.   
  
ß ïðîñíóëàñü… Ïåðâîå, ÷òî ÿ óâèäåëà áûë ïîòîëîê ñïàëüíè Òîìà. ß ïîíÿëà, ÷òî êòî-òî ïîëîæèë ìåíÿ íà êðîâàòü è óêðûë ÷åðíûìè îäåÿëàìè. Ñòðàííàÿ êàðòèíà ïðîìåëüêíóëà ó ìåíÿ â ãîëîâå. ×òî-òî î ãîðÿùåì ìîñòå… è â ìûñëÿõ ÿ ñëûøàëà øåïîò: «Ïðîéòè òî÷êó íåâîçâðàùåíèÿ… íåâîçâðàùåíèÿ… íåâîçâðàùåíèÿ…» ß ñèëüíî ïîòðÿñëà ãîëîâîé è ãîëîñ ïðîïàë. ß, äîëæíî áûòü, ñïàëà. Òîãäà ÷òî áûëî ïåðåä ýòèì ñòðàííûì ñíîì? Ïîäàðîê! Äà, òî÷íî, àìóëåò Òîìà. ß ïîñìîòðåëà íà ïðàâóþ ðóêó, êîòîðàÿ âñå åùå ñæèìàëà êàìåíü.   
  
«Òû íå ïîçâîëèëà çàáðàòü ñåáÿ, ýòî õîðîøî!» - ß óñëûøàëà íàðóøàþùèé òèøèíó ãîëîñ Òîìà, ïîâåðíóëà ãîëîâó è óâèäåëà åãî. Îí ñèäåë íà êðîâàòè íàïðîòèâ ìåíÿ. ß íåñêîëüêî ðàç ìîðãíóëà èç-çà ñâåòà ñâå÷åé, ñòîÿùèõ çà íèì. Òîì âçäîõíóë è ñìàõíóë íåñêîëüêî ïðÿäåé ñ ìîåãî ëèöà.   
  
«Ìíå íå ñëåäîâàëî ýòîãî äåëàòü, íå ñåé÷àñ. Òû åùå ñëèøêîì ñëàáà. Íî òû òàê ñòðåìèøüñÿ ê çíàíèÿì, è ìîå ñîçíàíèå çàòóìàíèëà ãîðäîñòü, ÷òî ÿ ãîòîâ ïîêàçàòü òåáå âñå ýòî». Òàê çíà÷èò, ýòî áûë íå ñîí… Îí ïðîäîëæèë: «Íî ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû åñòü âåùè, êîòîðûå ÿ äîëæåí òåáå ïîêàçàòü ïîêà òû åùå íå ïîëíîñòüþ ïîä âëèÿíèåì ìûñëåé î òîì, ÷òî õîðîøî è ÷òî ïëîõî. Ýòî ðàñïðîñòðàíÿåòñÿ íà òåõ, êòî óìíû è ñèëüíû, ó íèõ åñòü øàíñ ñòàòü ëó÷øå!» ß çàêðûëà ãëàçà, ÷òîáû óéòè îò âçãëÿäà, èñêàæàâøåãî åãî ëèöî êàæäûé ðàç ïðè îáñóæäåíèè ýòîé òåìû. Ñëîâà, ãîðÿùèå â ìîåé ïàìÿòè âûäàëè ãóáû: «Íåò òîãî, ÷òî õîðîøî è ÷òî ïëîõî, åñòü òîëüêî ñèëà… , òû î÷åíü ñëàáà, ÷òîáû èñêàòü åå.» Êîãäà ÿ ñíîâà îòêðûëà ãëàçà, îí ñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ ñ óëûáêîé. Óãðîæàþùåå âûðàæåíèå èñ÷åçëî. «ß âèæó, òû õîðîøî óñâîèëà óðîê.» Åãî ìÿãêèé ãîëîñ áûë òàêèì, òàêèì íåæíûì, ñëûøàòü åãî áûëî î÷åíü ïðèÿòíî… Ïîòîì îí íàêëîíèëñÿ è ïîöåëîâàë ìåíÿ. «Óìíàÿ äåâî÷êà!» Åãî ãóáû ñíîâà êîñíóëèñü ìîèõ. «Êðàñèâàÿ äåâî÷êà!» ïîöåëóé â ëîá. «Ðàíèìàÿ äåâî÷êà!» Îò åãî ãîëîñà ÿ çàäðîæàëà. Íî îí íèêàê íà ýòî íå îòðåàãèðîâàë. «È ÿ ðèñêîâàë åþ, íè î ÷åì íå çàäóìûâàÿñü… Êàê ÿ ìîã!» Åãî ãîëîñ ïðîñòî øåïòàë, à äûõàíèå ëàñêàëî øåþ. Ïîòîì îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ, ÷òî-òî íàøåïòûâàÿ. ß íå âèäåëà, êàê îí âçÿë îäíó èç ñâå÷åê. «Çàêðîé ãëàçà,» - ïðîøåïòàë îí. È ÿ ñäåëàëà òî, ÷òî áûëî ñêàçàíî.   
  
ß òîò÷àñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà òåïëî ïëàìåíè è âçäðîãíóëà, êîãäà îíî ïðîøëî ðÿäîì ñ ìîèì ëèöîì. «Óñïîêîéñÿ!» ß óñëûøàëà øåïîò Òîìà ïåðåä òåì êàê îí íà÷àë äâèãàòü ñâå÷ó ê øåå âíèç ïî ïîäáîðîäêó. ß íå ÷óâñòâîâàëà ðàíüøå íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî. Ýòî íå áûëî æãó÷èì, ýòî áûëî ïîõîæå íà òî, êàê áóäòî òåáÿ íàêðûâàåò îáëàêî òåïëà, êîòîðîå áûëî êàê-òî ñòðàííî ïðîáóæäàþùå. ß îñâîáîäèëà äûõàíèå, è ìÿãêèé ñòîí âûøåë èçíóòðè…   
  
Òîì íà÷àë ðàññòåãèâàòü ïóãîâèöû ìîåé áëóçêè è îòêèíóë òó ÷àñòü îäåÿëà, êîòîðàÿ âñå åùå íàêðûâàëà ìåíÿ. Îí ÷òî-òî ïðîáîðìîòàë, è ñâå÷à, ñòîÿâøàÿ íà ïîäñòàâêå, çàêîëûõàëàñü â âîçäóõå, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí äâóìÿ ðóêàìè ðàçäåâàë ìåíÿ, ïîêà ÿ íå ëåæàëà ãîëàÿ – ìàëåíüêàÿ äðîæàùàÿ äåâî÷êà, îêðóæåííàÿ ÷åðíûìè ïðîñòûíÿìè è îäåÿëàìè. Òîì åäâà êàñàëñÿ ìåíÿ. Îí ñíîâà âçÿë ñâå÷ó è íà÷àë äâèãàòü åå âäîëü ìîåãî òåëà. Â îòâåò íà åãî äåéñòâèÿ ÿ ñõâàòèëà ïðîñòûíþ è ïîòàùèëà åå íà êîëåíè. Åãî äûõàíèå ñòàíîâèëîñü ÷àùà, êîãäà Òîì ñìîòðåë, êàê ÿ ðåàãèðóþ íà åãî äâèæåíèÿ. Êîãäà ÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ïëàìÿ ðÿäîì ñ æèâîòîì, ÿ íàïðÿãëàñü, ãîòîâÿñü ê áîëè, êîòîðàÿ íàñòóïèò, êîãäà ãîðÿ÷èé âîñê êàïíåò íà ìåíÿ……, íî îíà íå íàñòóïèëà. Ñíà÷àëà ÿ îòêðûëà îäèí ãëàç, ïîòîì âòîðîé è óñòàâèëàñü íà ñâå÷ó, êîòîðóþ Òîì äåðæàë ïåðåâåðíóòîé íàä ìîèì æèâîòîì, íî âîñê íå êàïàë. «Ýòî íåâîçìîæíî» – ïðîøåïòàëà ÿ, êîãäà íàïðÿæåíèå ñïàëî. Òîì ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. «Íåò íè÷åãî íåâîçìîæíîãî, äîðîãàÿ. Äîëæåí ëè ÿ íàïîìèíàòü òåáå î òâîåì ìîãóùåñòâå?» ß îïÿòü çàêðûëà ãëàçà è îòêèíóëà ãîëîâó íà ÷åðíûå ïîäóøêè, òàê ÷òî îí íå óâèäåë, êàê ÿ ïîêðàñíåëà. Ïëàìÿ ëàñêàëî ìîé ïóïîê è øëî âûøå è âûøå… Äâèæåíèÿ Òîìà ñòàëè íåðàâíîìåðíûìè, òàê êàê îí íå ìîã íå òðÿñòè ðóêîé ñëûøà è ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê ÿ ðåàãèðóþ íà åãî ìàëåíüêóþ èãðó. ×óâñòâà, êîòîðûå äàâàëî ìíå ïëàìÿ áûëè íåîïèñóåìû, ÿ î÷åíü õîòåëà, ÷òîáû îíî êîñíóëîñü ìåíÿ, îáîæãëî, åñëè ýòî íåîáõîäèìî, íî òîëüêî áû êîñíóëîñü……  
  
ß ñëûøàëà áîðìîòàíèå Òîìà, íî ýòî çâó÷àëî òàê, áóäòî îí ðàçãîâàðèâàë ñàì ñ ñîáîé: «Íèêîãäà íå ïðè÷èíÿòü òåáå áîëü, íèêîãäà, íå ñïðàâåäëèâî, ÷òîáû êòî-òî òàêîé, êàê ÿ ñòîÿë è ñìîòðåë íà áîëü, áîëü àíãåëà. Ìîåìó àíãåëó áîëüíî…» «Ëèëè», - ïðîøåïòàë Òîì. «×òî òû ñåé÷àñ õî÷åøü áîëüøå âñåãî?» ß, íå çàäóìûâàÿñü, õîòåëà îòâåòèòü… «Íåò, íå ãîâîðè íè÷åãî, Ëèëè, òîëüêî îòêðîé ãëàçà è ïîñìîòðè».  
  
ß îòêðûëà ãëàçà è óâèäåëà, ÷òî îí äåðæèò ñâå÷ó ïðÿìî íàä ìîèì ïóïêîì, à ïëàìÿ ïîäõîäèëî âñå áëèæå è áëèæå… ß ÷óâñòâîâàëà òåïëî, ïîòîì æàðó, êîãäà ïëàìÿ ïî÷òè êîñíóëîñü ìåíÿ… ß ñ óâåðåííîñòüþ ìîãó ñêàçàòü, ãëÿäÿ â åãî ãëàçà, ÷òî íà ýòîò ðàç îí îñòàíàâëèâàòüñÿ íå íàìåðåí, òàê ÷òî ïîïûòàëàñü îñâîáîäèòüñÿ, óáåæàòü îò ïëàìåíè, íî Òîì äåðæàë ìåíÿ íà ìåñòå. «Íåò, íåò, ……… àéééé!» ß çàêðè÷àëà, êàê òîëüêî ïëàìÿ ïîëíîñòüþ âîøëî â ìîé ïóïîê, îñòàâàÿñü òàì.  
  
Åñëè ÿ è äóìàëà, ÷òî ïðîøëàÿ íåäåëÿ áûëà î÷åíü ïëîõîé, òî ÿ êðóïíî îøèáàëàñü.   
  
Âñïîìèíàëà, êàê âñå ïðîèçîøëî â ýòîò ðàç… è êàê âñåãäà, âñå áûëî êàê-òî ñëèøêîì íåîáû÷íî, íåèçâåäàííî… íî ìíå ïîíðàâèëîñü, ìîæåò, äàæå áîëüøå, ÷åì ðàíüøå… ß î÷åíü ìíîãî äóìàëà îáî âñåì ýòîì. Ñèëà, êîòîðîé îí âëàäååò, êàê îí åå èñïîëüçóåò, âçãëÿä â ýòî ãëàçàõ âî âðåìÿ èãðû ñ áîëüþ è óäîâîëüñòâèå – ÿ áûëà â íåäîóìåíèè. È, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ÿ âñå åùå îñòàâàëàñü ãëàâíîé æåðòâîé Ïîòòåðà è Áëýêà. Äæåéìñ, êàçàëîñü, è íå ñîáèðàëñÿ «óñòàâàòü» ÿðîñòíî ñìîòðåòü íà ìåíÿ âñÿêèé ðàç, êàê ÿ ïðîõîæó ìèìî, ÷òî î÷åíü ïîìîãàëî Íàéå äîêàíûâàòü ìåíÿ èñòîðèÿìè î òîì, êàê õîðîøî áûòü äåâóøêîé ëîâöà. Èëè êîãäà òâîé ïàðåíü – ñàìûé êðàñèâûé â øêîëå. Èëè îñîáåííî õîðîøî âñòðå÷àòüñÿ ñ Äæåéìñîì Ïîòòåðîì.  
  
Îäíàæäû âå÷åðîì îíà çàøëà â ñïàëüíþ ñ êðàñíûìè ùåêàìè è óëûáêîé äî óøåé. Ïîñêîëüêó çäåñü áûëà îäíà ÿ, à îíà íèêîãäà ìåíÿ íå ñòåñíÿëàñü, Íàéÿ íà÷àëà òàíöåâàòü, ðàçäåâàòüñÿ, êèäàÿ âåùè ïî ñòîðîíàì.  
  
«Ëèëè, òû äàæå ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå íå ìîæåøü, ãäå ÿ ñåé÷àñ áûëà!»  
  
«Íà ïîëå äëÿ êâèääè÷à, Íàéÿ. Òû ìíå ðàç 40 ãîâîðèëà, ÷òî ïîéäåøü òóäà! È íåò, ÿ íå õî÷ó ñëóøàòü ëåãåíäû î âîëøåáíîì, íåîáûêíîâåííîì è åùå êàêîì-òî òàì Äæåéìñå Ïîòòåðå!» Åñëè ÿ íàäåÿëàñü, ÷òî ýòî åå îñòàíîâèò, òîÿ îøèáàëàñü.  
  
«Î, ïîñëóøàé, ïîæàëóéñòà, Ëèëè! Îí áûë ïðîñòî âåëèêîëåïåí! Îí ïîéìàë ñíèò÷!»  
  
"Ïðàâäà? À ÿ äóìàëà, ëîâèòü ñíèò÷ - ýòî åãî ðàáîòà!" - íî èðîíèÿ, êàçàëîñü, ïîìîãëà íå òàê, êàê õîòåëîñü áû.  
  
"Íåò, îí îáîãíàë Ñëèçåðèíöåâ!"  
  
"È ïî÷åìó ÿ íå îäíà èç Ñëèçåðèíöåâ? Âåäü òîãäà âñå áûëî áû íàìíîãî ïðîùå..."  
  
Òåïåðü Íàéÿ ñìîòðåëà íà ìåíÿ òàê, áóäòî ÿ îêîí÷àòåëüíî ðåõíóëàñü.   
  
"Íå ìîæåò òàêîãî áûòü, ÷òîáû òû õîòåëà ñòàòü ñëèçåðèíêîé! Îíè âñå çëûå è ïîäëûå, è òîëüêî ïðåäñòàâü, ÷òî êàêîé-íèáóäü ìàëü÷èê-Ñíåéï çàõî÷åò ñ òîáîé âñòðå÷àòüñÿ!" ß ãðîìêî çàõëîïíóëà êíèãó, ëåæàùóþ íà êîëåíÿõ, ïîñìîòðåëà íà Íàéþ, êîòîðàÿ íàêîíåö-òî ïåðåñòàëà è òåïåðü óäèâëåííî íà ìåíÿ òàðàùèëàñü.   
  
"Âî-ïåðâûõ, íå âñå ñëèçåðèíöû ïîäëûå è çëûå..." À ïðî ñåáÿ äîáàâèëà: "Íåêîòîðûå èç íèõ ñàìûå ëó÷øèå ëþáîâíèêè".  
  
"...È âî-âòîðûõ, ìîæåò áûòü ìíå íðàâèòñÿ Ñåâåðóñ, ÷òî òû íà ýòî ñêàæåøü?"  
  
Îk, åñëè ïåðâîå - íå òîëüêî ïðåäïîëîæåíèå, à äîêàçàííûé ôàêò, òî âòîðîå - òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû çàïóòàòü Íàéþ (äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû íå äàòü Íàéå óçíàòü âñþ ïðàâäó îá îäíîì è ÒÎËÜÊÎ ÎÄÍÎÌ ñëèçåðèíöå, êîòîðîãî ÿ ëþáëþ). À ÷òî êàñàåòñÿ Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà, ÿ, ìíå åãî æàëêî, ÿ - òî çíàþ, ÷òî çíà÷èò, íàõîäèòüñÿ ïîä ïîñòîÿííûì íàáëþäåíèåì Ïîòòåðà è Áëýêà. È îíè ñòàðàþòñÿ ïîíðàâèòñÿ ìíå...  
  
Íàéÿ ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé è íà÷àëà ñîáèðàòü ðàñêèäàííûå ïî âñåé êîìíàòå âåùè. "Íî Ñèðèóñ è Äæåéìñ ñíÿëè ôóòáîëêè ïîñëå òðåíèðîâêè..." ß çàäåðíóëà çàíàâåñêè âîêðóã êðîâàòè, ÷òîáû íå ñëûøàòü åå.  
  
Óòðîì ÿ ïîøëà â Áîëüøîé Çàë îäíà, Íàéÿ ðåøèëà ïîäîëüøå ïîñïàòü âìåñòî çàâòðàêà. ß íå êîðîòêîãî ïóòè, ÷òîáû èçáåæàòü âñòðå÷è ñ êåì áû òî íè áûëî - íåñêîëüêî ìàëåíüêèõ êîðèäîð÷èêîâ, êîòîðûå ÿ èçó÷èëà, âåëè âî âõîäíîé çàë.   
  
"Ýòî ãëóïî", - ñêàçàëà ÿ ñàìà ñåáå. ß íå äîëæíà ïðÿòàòüñÿ òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî äåéñòâèÿ Äæåéìñà, ìÿãêî ñêàçàòü, ñâåðõàêòèâíû. "Ïî÷åìó îí íå ïåðåñòàåò ìó÷èòü ìåíÿ, êîãäà ÿ åãî èãíîðèðóþ?" Äà, ÿ åãî èãíîðèðîâàëà. ß íèêîãäà íå çàìå÷àëà åãî. ß ñòàðàëàñü íà íåãî íå ñìîòðåòü, íî îí âñåãäà íàõîäèë ñïîñîá ïîÿâèòüñÿ ïðÿìî ïåðåä ìîèìè ãëàçàìè.  
  
ß âîøëà â Áîëüøîé Çàë. Êàê õîðîøî! Íåò íè Ïîòòåðà, íè îäíîãî ñâîáîäíîãî ñòóëà â íà÷àëå ñòîëà. Ïðåèìóùåñòâî â òîì, ÷òî Äæåéìñ íå ñÿäåò "ñëó÷àéíî" ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé, òàê êàê âñå ñòóëüÿ îêîëî ó÷èòåëüñêîãî ñòîëà çàíÿòû. Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, ÿ áóäó ñèäåòü ïðÿìî ïåðåä ó÷èòåëüñêèì ñòîëîì, ïåðåä ïðîôåññîðîì ÌàêÃîíàãàëë è äèðåêòîðîì. Íî ñåé÷àñ ìåíÿ íå áåñïîêîèëè ó÷èòåëÿ è ÿ ïîáåæàëà ê ñòóëó. Êàê òîëüêî ÿ ïîäáåæàëà ê íåìó, ðàçäàëñÿ ãîëîñ: "Äîáðîå óòðî, Ëèëè. Êðàñèâîå óòðî, íå ïðàâäà ëè?" ß çàñòûëà íà ìåñòå. Î íåò, òîëüêî íå ýòî, ïîæàëóéñòà... ß ìåäëåííî ïîâåðíóëàñü, ïûòàÿñü èãíîðèðîâàòü âçãëÿäû. Ñëó÷èëîñü òî, ÷åãî ÿ áîëüøå âñåãî áîÿëàñü. Äæåéìñ ñòîÿë â äâåðÿõ Áîëüøîãî Çàëà, ÿçâèòåëüíî óñìåõàÿñü. Îí êðèêíóë ýòî íà âåñü çàë!!! ß ÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê ìîè ùåêè "çàãîðåëèñü". Ìíå ñòîèëî ìíîãî ñèë, ÷òîáû íå ñîñòðîèòü êàêóþ-íèáóäü ãðèìàñó. ß òîëüêî êèâíóëà â åãî ñòîðîíó, ñåëà íà ñòóë, îòêðûëà êíèãó è ïðèíÿëàñü çà ÷òåíèå. Êîíå÷íî, ÿ âñåãî ëèøü ïðèòâîðÿëàñü, ÷òî íå ñëûøó øóøóêàíüÿ, äîíîñÿùåãîñÿ ñî âñåõ ñòîðîí, äàæå îò ïðåïîäàâàòåëüñêîãî ñòîëà.  
  
Áûëà çâåçäíàÿ íî÷ü. ß áðîäèëà ïî Õîãâàðòñêèì êîðèäîðàì. Ïðåëåñòíàÿ òèøèíà. Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ÿ ðàññêàçàëà Íàéå î òîì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî ýòèì óòðîì, îíà ìó÷èëà ìåíÿ öåëûé äåíü è ïåðåñòàëà ãîâîðèòü îá ýòîì "êðàñèâîì-ïðåêðàñèâîì" Ïîòòåðå òîëüêî òîãäà, êîãäà õîòåëà ñïèñàòü äîìàøíþþ ðàáîòó.  
  
Ñóäÿ ïî åå áîðìîòàíèþ, îíà ïî÷òè çàñíóëà è íå íàéäåò ìåíÿ, òàê ÷òî ÿ ðåøèëà óéòè èç ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé áàøíè. ß íèêîãäà íå âûõîäèëà èç ãîñòèíîé èëè ñïàëüíè â ýòî çàïðåòíîå âðåìÿ íî÷è, íî òàê êàê â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå ÿ áûëà íà ãðàíè ïîòåðè ñâîåé ðåïóòàöèè ïåðåä ó÷èòåëÿìè... ß ñåëà ïåðåä áîëüøèì îêíîì íà ñàìîì âåðõíåì ýòàæå è ñìîòðåëà íà íåáî. ß êðàñíåëà, êîãäà Äæåéìñ çâàë ìåíÿ, ïîäõîäèë êî ìíå. Äóìàþ, òåïåðü ÿ íåíàâèæó ýòîãî ïðèäóðêà. Äà êàê îí ñìååò ðàçðóøàòü íå òîëüêî ìîþ æèçíü, ìîþ ðåïóòàöèþ, íî è åùå çàíèìàòü ñîáîé ìûñëè â íî÷è? ß ïûòàëàñü äóìàòü î Òîìå, êàê åãî ïðèñóòñòâèå óñïîêàèâàåò ìåíÿ è êàê ñèëüíî ÿ ïî íåìó ñêó÷àþ, íî êàæäûé ðàç, êàê ÿ äóìàþ î íåì, â ïàìÿòè ìåëüêàþò êàðòèíêè òåìíîé ìàãèè Òîìà. Èëëþçèè ïóãàþò ìåíÿ âñå åùå; íî ÷òî ïóãàåò ìåíÿ áîëüøå âñåãî, òàê ýòî òî, ÷òî òåìíûå ñèëû òàê ïðèòÿãàòåëüíû è ÿ àáñîëþòíî áåñïîìîùíà áåç ìîåãî ëþáèìîãî. Íî ïî÷åìó ìåíÿ ýòî òàê ïóãàåò? Òîì, îí íèêîãäà íå íàâðåäèò ìíå è íå ïîçâîëèò íèêîìó ñäåëàòü ýòîãî. È ÿ ñàìà çàõîòåëà, ÷òîáû îí ïîêàçàë ìíå âñå, ÷òî çíàåò, ÿ ñïðîñèëà åãî ïåðâàÿ, íå ïðàâäà ëè? ß êèâíóëà è âñïîìíèëà î ãîðÿùåì ìîñòå. Òåïåðü ÿ äóìàëà î òîì, êàê îí ëàñêàë ìåíÿ è âäðóã óñëûøàëà øàãè. Ñòàðàÿñü íå èçäàâàòü íè çâóêà, ÿ âñòàëà è ñïðÿòàëàñü çà ñòàòóåé. ß çàäåðæàëà äûõàíèå, êàê òîëüêî óñëûøàëà ãîëîñà ëþäåé, èäóùèõ ïðÿìî êî ìíå.   
  
"Ïî÷åìó òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ìèíèñòåðñòâî çàìåòèò, Àëüáóñ?" îïðåäåëåííî ãîëîñ ïðîôåññîðà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë - íåóæåëè îíà íàçâàëà äèðåêòîðà "Àëüáóñ"? È ýòî ïîñðåäè íî÷è... ß çàòàèëà äûõàíèå, äóìàþ, áóäåò èíòåðåñíî. Íî "Àëüáóñ" íå áûëî îãîâîðêîé. ß âèäåëà, êàê äâîå ïðîøëè ìèìî è îñòàíîâèëèñü íàïðîòèâ êàìåííîé ñòåíû. "Alohomora" - ïðîáîðìîòàë Äàìáëäîð è ìîè ãëàçà ÷óòü íå âûïðûãíóëè èç ãëàçíèö, êîãäà ñòåíà îòêðûëàñü è ïîêàçàëñÿ áàëêîí÷èê. ÌàêÃîíàãàëë è Äàìáëäîð ñòóïèëè íà áàëêîí, íî ñòåíà âñå åùå áûëà îòêðûòà, è ÿ ñëûøàëà èõ ðàçãîâîð. ß íèêóäà íå äâèãàëàñü, ðåøèëà ñåñòü è ïîñëóøàòü, õîòÿ ìîå ñîçíàíèå íàñòàèâàëî íà îáðàòíîì.  
  
"Ýýý, õîðîøî, Àëüáóñ..." - ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ñíîâà íà÷àëà. "Äàâàé çàáóäåì îá ýòîì õîòü íà ìèíóòêó. Íàøè ó÷åíèêè î÷åíü õîðîøî ó÷àòñÿ, íå òàê ëè? È ÿ ñ íåòåðïåíèåì æäó ñëåäóþùåãî ìàò÷à ïî êâèääè÷ó. Äæåéìñ ñòàë áîëåå àêòèâíûì, ÷åì êîãäà ëèáî". (ï\ï: èãðà ñëîâ ever - Evans)  
  
"Áîëåå àêòèâíûé, ÷åì Ýâàíñ, òû ýòî õîòåëà ñêàçàòü?" Ýé, øóòêà äèðåêòîðà. ×åðò, ýòî ïðî ìåíÿ. ÌàêÃîíàãàëë âçäðîãíóëà. "Î, Àëüáóñ. ß íå áåñïîêîþñü îá ýòîì. Îí çàâîþåò åå, ÿ óâåðåíà". Ýòî íå òàê óæ ïðèÿòíî. ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, ìîé ëþáèìûé ïðîôåññîð, êîòîðîé ÿ äîâåðÿëà? Íåóòåøèòåëüíî. Õîðîøî, ÿ ïîêàæó åé! ß âñåì èì ïîêàæó!!!  
  
"Äà, ýòî êàê ðàç òî, î ÷åì ÿ áåñïîêîþñü". Äèðåêòîð áåñïîêîèëñÿ î òîì, ÷òîáû ÿ áûëà ñ Ïîòòåðîì? Çàìå÷àòåëüíî. Ýòîò ÷åëîâåê çíàåò, Äæåéìñ íåäîñòîèí ìåíÿ.   
  
"Íî ïî÷åìó?" - ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ïðîäîëæèëà. "Äóìàþ, èç íèõ ïîëó÷èòñÿ îòëè÷íàÿ ïàðî÷êà. È Ëèëè î÷åíü õîðîøàÿ äåâî÷êà, îíà ãîòîâà áûòü ñ Äæåéìñîì, ìîæåò áûòü, îíà ñóìååò õîòü íåìíîæå÷êî óñìèðèòü åãî". ß óñìåõíóëàñü, íåóæåëè ÌàêÃîíàãàëë áûëà òàêîé ýãîèñòêîé? Îíà âñåãî ëèøü íå õîòåëà òåðÿòü òàê ìíîãî î÷êîâ èç-çà Äæåéìñà, íó ëàäíî, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îíà íàçâàëà ìåíÿ "î÷åíü õîðîøåé äåâî÷êîé" ïåðåä äèðåêòîðîì  
  
"Íåò, Ìèíåðâà, ÿ áåñïîêîþñü î Äæåéìñå". Ýòî áûëî ñâûøå ìîèõ ñèë. ÄÀ ÊÀÊ ÎÍ ÌÎÃ ÝÒÎ ÑÊÀÇÀÒÜ????? ß íå äîñòàòî÷íî õîðîøà äëÿ åãî íåîòðàçèìîãî ëþáèì÷èêà? Åùå ÷óòü-÷óòü è ÿ áû âûøëà èç òåíè è ñïðîñèëà ÷òî ñî ìíîé íå òàê! ß íèêîãäà íå íàõîäèëàñü â åãî êàáèíåòå èç-çà ïîòåðè áîëüøîãî êîëè÷åñòâà î÷êîâ èëè èç-çà ïðîâàëà ýêçàìåíà. Íåñêîëüêî ðàç ÿ âñòðå÷àëà åãî â êîðèäîðå è âñåãäà áûëà âåæëèâà. Òàê ïî÷åìó æå îí áåñïîêîèòñÿ î ìèñòåðå Äæåéìñå Ïîòòåðå? Òîì áûë ïðàâ, îí äóðàê, íî îí - äèðåêòîð Äàìáëäîð, îäèí èç âåëè÷àéøèõ âîëøåáíèêîâ.  
  
"×òî-òî ñ íåé íå òàê".  
  
"Ñ Ëèëè? Íåò, Àëüáóñ, íèêîãäà. Îíà óìíàÿ äåâî÷êà, âåæëèâàÿ..."  
  
"ß çíàþ. ß õîðîøî î íåé äóìàþ, íî êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà ÿ âèæó åå, ó ìåíÿ âîçíèêàåò êàêîå-òî ïëîõîå ÷óâñòâî. È ýòèì óòðîì, êîãäà îíà ñèäåëà ïåðåä íàìè, ÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë íàìíîãî áîëüøå ìàãèè, ÷åì ðàíüøå".  
  
"ß áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî îíà áóäåò âûäàþùåéñÿ âåäüìîé..." ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ïîõâàëèëà ìåíÿ.  
  
È òèøèíà...  
  
"Ïðèñìîòðè çà íåé, Ìèíåðâà, ïîæàëóéñòà".  
  
Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê äèðåêòîð è ÌàêÃîíàãàëë óøëè, ÿ åùå äîëãî ñèäåëà çà ñòàòóåé. ß áûëà â øîêå. È êàê òîëüêî ÿ ìîãëà ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð íå çàìåòèò ìîåãî êîíòàêòà ñ..., õîðîøî, ñ òåìíîé ìàãèåé íó èëè ñ íàñòîÿùåé ìàãèåé? Íî îí òî÷íî íå çíàåò, ÿ ïîïûòàëàñü óñïîêîèòüñÿ. ß íå çíàëà, ÷òî îí äóìàåò î Òîìå è âîîáùå èíòåðåñóåòñÿ ëè èì, çíàåò ëè î íåì è îáî ìíå, íî åñëè áû çíàë, îí áû íå ñêàçàë ÌàêÃîíàãàëë òîëüêî ïðèñìîòðåòü çà ìíîé. ß íå áåñïîêîèëàñü î ñâîåì äåêàíå. Ó íåå íåò ïðè÷èíû â ÷åì-òî ìåíÿ ïîäîçðåâàòü. È â êîíöå êîíöîâ ÿ ìîãó åå îáìàíóòü.  
  
Ñëåäóþùèì âå÷åðîì ìû ñ Íàéåé ãîòîâèëèñü ê îáåäó, íàøè ñîñåäè ïî ñïàëüíå óæå âåðíóëèñü. Ìû âñòðåòèëèñü â ãîñòèíîé.  
  
«Âû âñå?» ñïðîñèëà Íàéÿ.  
  
«Äà», - îòâåòèëà Ýëèçà, ïîòîì ïîâûñèëà ãîëîñ òàê, ÷òîáû âñå, êòî ñåé÷àñ íàõîäèëñÿ â ãîñòèíîé, óñëûøàëè åå, - «Íàñ ïðèãëàñèë Ñèðèóñ Áëýê è íàì íàäî áû ïðèîäåòüñÿ ïî òàêîìó ñëó÷àþ, íå òàê ëè?» ß óâèäåëà, êàê ëèöî Íàéè îêðóãëèëîñü. Áåäíàÿ äåâî÷êà. «Áóäüòå îñòîðîæíû, ìîæåò áûòü ýòî î÷åðåäíàÿ øóòêà ìèñòåðà Áëýêà», - ÿ ïðåäóïðåäèëà èõ, è Íàéÿ çàõèõèêàëà. Êðèñòè óñòàâèëàñü íà ìåíÿ: «Íåò, íå ìîæåò áûòü! Îí ïðîñèë íàñ ïðèéòè âîâðåìÿ, íå îïàçäûâàòü. Îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî ýòî î÷åíü âàæíî, ìîæåò íàì ïðèäåòñÿ ÷óòü-÷óòü ïîäîæäàòü, íî îí îáåùàë ïðèéòè.» Íåñêîëüêî äåâ÷îíîê â ãîñòèíîé çàñìåÿëèñü. ß ïîâåëà Íàéþ çà ñîáîé, ìàõàÿ òðåì äåâ÷îíêàì: «Æåëàþ õîðîøî ïîâåñåëèòüñÿ!»  
  
Çà îáåäîì Íàéÿ ïî÷òè íè÷åãî íå åëà. Ó ìåíÿ íèêàê íå ïîëó÷àëîñü ïîäíÿòü åé íàñòðîåíèå, äàæå ðàçãîâîðàìè î òîì, ÷òî Ñèðèóñ ïîçâàë èõ òðîèõ, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü, êòî ïðèäåò áûñòðåé èëè ó êîãî áóäåò ñàìàÿ êðàñèâàÿ ìàíòèÿ.  
  
Ìû âûõîäèëè èç Áîëüøîãî çàëà, êàê âäðóã ÿ óñëûøàëà ãîëîñ: «Èçâèíèòå, Íàéÿ?» Ìû ðàçâåðíóëèñü, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü íà âëàäåëüöà ýòîãî ãîëîñà. Ýòî áûë Ðåìóñ Ëþïèí. Òîæå õîðîøî, ýòî íå Ïîòòåð. «ß Íàéÿ», - ñêàçàëà Íàéÿ. «×åì ÿ ìîãó ïîìî÷ü?»  
  
«Ýýý, ÿ Ðåìóñ è ìíå íà ñàìîì äåëå íóæíà âàøà ïîìîùü», - îí îñòîðîæíî óëûáíóëñÿ è ïðîäîëæèë: «ß èçâèíÿþñü, ñåé÷àñ óæå òàê ïîçäíî, íî íå ìîãëè áû âû ñõîäèòü ñî ìíîé â áèáëèîòåêó, ìíå íóæíî ñäàòü ýññå ïî ãåðáîëîãèè, ìíå ñêàçàëè, ÷òî Âû äåëàëè ýññå íà òó æå òåìó. Ìîæåò, Âû ìíå ïîêàæåòå, èç êàêèõ êíèã áðàëè ìàòåðèàë? Ãåðáîëîãèÿ – íå ñàìûé ëó÷øèé ìîé ïðåäìåò, íó, âû çíàåòå». Ýé, ýòîò ïàðåíü áûë äåéñòâèòåëüíî íè÷å. Íàéÿ óëûáíóëàñü åìó. «Õîðîøî, ÿ ïîéäó ñ òîáîé â áèáëèîòåêó. Âî-ïåðâûõ, ÿ â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå íå ñìîãó çàñíóòü, à âî-âòîðûõ, ÿ íå õî÷ó íàõîäèòüñÿ â ñïàëüíå, êîãäà âåðíóòüñÿ ìîè îäíîêóðñíèöû». Ðåìóñ âíèìàòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. «Ýýý, õîðîøî, î÷åíü õîðîøî… Òî åñòü òî, ÷òî òû ïîìîæåøü ìíå».  
  
Íàéÿ ðàçâåðíóëàñü êî ìíå: «Ñïîêè, Ëèë. ß â áèáëèîòåêå!»  
  
«Õîðîøî, ïîìîãè åìó êàê ñëåäóåò», - ÿ îòâåòèëà, óëûáàÿñü. Ðåìóñ òîæå óëûáíóëñÿ. «Ñëàäêèõ ñíîâ, Ëèëè», - ñêàçàë îí, è ÿ çàìåòèëà êàêèå-òî ñòðàííûå ïåðåìåíû â åãî ãîëîñå.  
  
Äâîå óøëè è ÿ áûëà ñ÷àñòëèâà, ÷òî ýòî îòâëå÷åò Íàéþ. Ýòîò ñëàäêèé ìàëü÷èê-Ðåìóñ êàçàëñÿ ìèëûì ñî âñåõ ñòîðîí. Êîãäà ÿ äîøëà äî Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé áàøíè, ÿ ñðàçó ðåøèëà ïîäíÿòüñÿ â ñïàëüíþ, ãäå áóäó îäíà. È íèêòî íå ïîìåøàåò ìíå çàñíóòü – ïîäóìàëà ÿ è çàøëà â ñïàëüíþ.  
  
Áûëî êàê âñåãäà òåìíî, âñå êðîâàòè áûëè çàñòåëåíû. Ìíå íå íàäî áûëî îñâåùàòü êîìíàòó, ïîñëå 5 ëåò ÿ èçó÷èëà âñå íàèçóñòü. Òàê ÷òî ÿ äîñòàëà íî÷íóþ ìàíòèþ è íàïðàâèëàñü â âàííóþ. ×åðåç 20 ìèíóò ÿ âîçâðàùàëàñü è ìå÷òàëà î òîì, ÷òîáû ìîè îäíîêóðñíèöû åùå íå âåðíóëèñü. ß äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå õîòåëà ñëóøàòü èñòîðèè î çàìå÷àòåëüíîì ìèñòåðå Áëýêå è ìèñòåðå Ïîòòåðå. Äàæå åñëè áû Ïîòòåð áûë íå äîñòàòî÷íî ïëîõèì! Íî ìíå ïîâåçëî, êîãäà ÿ çàøëà, êîìíàòà áûëà òàêîé æå òåìíîé è áåçëþäíîé. Äîâîëüíî âçäîõíóâ, ÿ ðàññòåëèëà êðîâàòü è ëåãëà. Îíà áûëà î÷åíü óäîáíîé, òåïëîé è ñóõîé è ïàõëà êàê…êàê…êðåì äëÿ áðèòüÿ è øàìïóíü? Âäðóã ÿ çàìåòèëà èñòî÷íèê òåïëà è çàïàõà. Â ìîåé êðîâàòè ëåæàë åùå êòî-òî. «Êòî çäåñü?» – ãîâîðèëà ÿ, èùà ïàëî÷êó íà òóìáî÷êå. «Ëþìîñ!» ß óâèäåëà òåìíóþ âçúåðîøåííóþ ãîëîâó, òîð÷àùóþ èç-ïîä îäåÿëà. Äæåéìñ ìåäëåííî âûëåç. «Ïðèâåò, Ëèëè», - íåóâåðåííàÿ óëûáêà. ß óáüþ åãî!!! ß íåíàâèæó åãî, íåíàâèæó åãî, íåíàâèæó ýòî íåâûíîñèìîå îòðîäüå!!! È êòî îí òåïåðü? ß ÿðîñòíî âçãëÿíóëà íà íåãî. «×òî òû äåëàåøü â ìîåé êðîâàòè? Ãäå òâîè ìàíåðû èëè ó òåáÿ èõ âîâñå íåò?» ß ïî÷òè êðè÷àëà. Ýòî áûë ñàìûé óæàñíûé ìîìåíò â ìîåé æèçíè. Ïî÷åìó îí íå ìîæåò ïðîñòî îñòàâèòü ìåíÿ â ïîêîå. Äæåéìñ íåìíîãî îòîäâèíóëñÿ, êàçàëîñü, îí áûë î÷åíü óäèâëåí ìîåé ðåàêöèåé. «Èçâèíè, ÿ íå äóìàë, ÷òî ýòî íàñòîëüêî ðàçîçëèò òåáÿ…» Îò ñëåäóþùåãî ÿðîñòíîãî âçãëÿäà îí âåñü ñêîð÷èëñÿ. «ß òîëüêî õîòåë ïîãîâîðèòü, íî êîãäà ÿ âèæó òåáÿ, òû ïîñòîÿííî óáåãàåøü», - îí ãîâîðèë òàê îò÷àÿííî, è ÿ åãî ïîæàëåëà áû, åñëè íå áûëà áû òàê ðàññåðæåíà. Íî â òàêèõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ îí íå ìîã îæèäàòü íèêàêîãî ïðîùåíèÿ. «À òû íå äîãàäûâàåøüñÿ, ÏÎ×ÅÌÓ ÿ ïîñòîÿííî óáåãàþ?» - åãî êàðèå ãëàçà îïóñòèëèñü íà îäåÿëî. «Ììì…» «Òîãäà ÿ ñêàæó! ß ÍÅ ÕÎ×Ó Ñ ÒÎÁÎÉ ÐÀÇÃÎÂÀÐÈÂÀÒÜ!!!» – Äæåéìñ ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ è òÿæåëî âçäîõíóë. «Íî ïî÷åìó?» ß âûïó÷èëà ãëàçà. «Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ íå õî÷ó áûòü òâîåé äåâóøêîé!» Äæåéìñ ïîïûòàëñÿ óëûáíóòüñÿ. «Íî ýòî íå çíà÷èò, ÷òî òû íå ìîæåøü ñî ìíîé ïîãîâîðèòü!»  
  
Ýòîò ïàðåíü íåíîðìàëüíûé! Êàê ó íåãî íàãëîñòè õâàòèëî îáñóæäàòü ýòî, ñèäÿ ïåðåäî ìíîé, â ìîåé êðîâàòè, â ñïàëüíå äëÿ äåâî÷åê. È íà ìíå áûëà òîëüêî íî÷íàÿ ìàíòèÿ, íî õîðîøî, ÷òî îí íå ñíÿë ñâîþ ðóáàøêó èëè áðþêè. Âäðóã ìíå ïðèøëà ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî îí âñå î÷åíü õîðîøî ñïëàíèðîâàë ýòîò âå÷åð. Î, îí áûë ñàìûì ñàìîóâåðåííûì ïàðíåì â ìèðå! Ñèðèóñ ïîçàáîòèëñÿ îá Ýëèçå è åå ïîäðóãàõ, à Íàéÿ áûëà â áèáëèîòåêå ñ ýòèì ñëàäåíüêèì Ðåìóñîì, íî òåïåðü îí íå áûë òàêèì ñëàäêèì. Ýòî ìàëåíüêîå îòðîäüå òîëüêî âûãëÿäåëî íåâèííûì. Ýòî âñå áûëî ïîäñòðîåíî, ÷òîáû äàòü Äæåéìñó äîñòàòî÷íî âðåìåíè ïîáûòü ñî ìíîé íàåäèíå, ïîêà åãî äðóçüÿ çàíèìàþò ìîèõ îäíîêóðñíèö. Òåïåðü ÿ âñåðüåç ïðèíÿëà ìûñëü çàäóøèòü åãî åãî ñîáñòâåííûì ãàëñòóêîì. «Òû íàãëûé, âûñîêîìåðíûé èäèîò! Òû âñå î÷åíü õîðîøî ñïëàíèðîâàë, íå òàê ëè? Äà êàê òû ïîñìåë ïðèâëå÷ü ñâîèõ äðóçåé, ÷òîáû îñòàòüñÿ â ñïàëüíå ñî ìíîé! Äóìàåøü, ýòî ìåíÿ âïå÷àòëÿåò? Òàê âîò, òû óæàñíî îøèáàåøüñÿ!» Â ýòîò ðàç ÿ êðè÷àëà åùå ãðîì÷å, è Äæåéìñ îòîäâèíóëñÿ ïîäàëüøå îò ìåíÿ. È òîëüêî ÿ ïðèãîòîâèëàñü ïðîäîëæèòü «ñëîâàðíóþ àòàêó», êàê âäðóã îí ñäåëàë ÷òî-òî èç ðÿäà âî âûõîäÿùåå. Îí íàêëîíèë ãîëîâó, áóäòî õîòåë ïîñìîòðåòü ïîä êðîâàòü è ïðîøåïòàë: «ß æå ãîâîðèë, ÷òî îíà ñèëüíî ðàçîçëèòüñÿ.» Òåïåðü îí ñîøåë ñ óìà. Íî ïîòîì ÿ óñëûøàëà çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ, îòâå÷àþùèé èç-ïîä êðîâàòè. «À ÿ ãîâîðèë òåáå ïîöåëîâàòü åå ïåðåä òåì, êàê îíà âûéäåò èç ñåáÿ, Äæåììè!» «Íå íàçûâàé ìåíÿ Äæåììè, òû, îòðîäüå, ýòî âñå òâîÿ âèíà!» Íåò, ýòî íå ïðàâäà, ýòîò ñàìîâëþáëåííûé, íåíàñûòíûé äóðàê íå ìîæåò ëåæàòü ïîä ìîåé êðîâàòüþ. Íî ïîòîì èç-ïîä êðîâàòè ïîêàçàëàñü ãîëîâà Ñèðèóñà.  
  
«Ìîÿ âèíà? Ïî÷åìó?» «Ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî òâîÿ ÷åðòîâà èäåÿ!» «Ìîÿ ÷åðòîâà èäåÿ? Õìì… Êòî ïðîñèë ìåíÿ âñå ýòî âðåìÿ, êàê ìàëåíüêèé âëþáëåííûé ùåíîê, ñäåëàòü õîòü ÷òî-òî?» «Íå ñìåé íàçûâàòü ìåíÿ ùåíêîì!» Ìîé âçãëÿä ïåðåáåãàë ñ Ñèðèóñà íà Äæåéìñà è îáðàòíî. Îíè ñïîðèëè, áóäòî ìåíÿ çäåñü íåò. Ýòî íå ìîæåò áûòü ïðàâäîé! Ïî÷åìó èìåííî ÿ??? Ñèðèóñ óñìåõíóëñÿ è çàãîâîðèë ñíîâà: «Ñëóøàé òû, ñëàáîóìíûé, åñëè áû òû ñäåëàë âñå òàê, êàê ÿ ñêàçàë, ó òåáÿ áû íå áûëî ïðîáëåì! Íî òû çàáûë ïðî ýòî!!!» Ñèðèóñ âûïîëç èç-ïîä êðîâàòè è ñåë ðÿäîì ñ Äæåéìñîì. ß âñå åùå áûëà â øîêå è íå ìîãëà ñêàçàòü íè ñëîâà. «Ïîäàðè åé ïîäàðîê». Â êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò Äæåéìñ ïîêàçàëñÿ íåìíîãî ñìóùåííûì, ïîòîì îí óëûáíóëñÿ è âðó÷èë ìíå ìàëåíüêóþ êîðîáî÷êó ñ êîíôåòêàìè. ß íåîõîòíî åå âçÿëà, íî ïîòîì êî ìíå âåðíóëñÿ äàð ðå÷è. «Åñëè òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ýòî ïîìîæåò, òî òû îøèáàåøüñÿ! Ìíå íå íóæíî íèêàêèõ ïîäàðêîâ!» Ñèðèóñ ïðåðâàë ìåíÿ. «Ýé, ïðèíöåññà, ïîäîæäè è ïîñëóøàé, ÷òî îí õî÷åò òåáå ñêàçàòü.» Äà êàê îí ìîã? Ïî÷åìó ýòî ÿ äîëæíà ñëóøàòü Äæåéìñà? «ß íå õî÷ó íè÷åãî ñëóøàòü! Âû ñåé÷àñ æå ïîêèíåòå ìîþ ñïàëüíþ èëè…» «Ïîæàëóéñòà, åùå ìèíóòêó!» – ñíîâà Ñèðèóñ, ìÿãêî óëûáàÿñü. «Íè ñåêóíäû! È õâàòèò ìåíÿ ïåðåáèâàòü, ñëàáîóìíûé!» Âäðóã åãî âûðàæåíèå ëèöà èçìåíèëîñü è îí ñêàçàë: «Ñëóøàé, ïðèíöåññà, èëè òû çàòêíåøüñÿ, èëè ÿ íàëîæó íà òåáÿ çàêëÿòüå!» ß áûëà â øîêå è â êîíå÷íîì ñ÷åòå âñÿ ìîÿ íåíàâèñòü ê Äæåéìñó ïåðåøëà â íåíàâèñòü ê Ñèðèóñó. «Êàê òû ïîñìåë? Íàëîæèòü çàêëÿòèå íà ìåíÿ? Õà-õà-õà! ß çíàþ íàìíîãî áîëüøå çàêëèíàíèé, ÷åì òû êîãäà-ëèáî âèäåë!» «Êàê è áîëüøèíñòâî äåâ÷îíîê, íî ÿ âñåãäà áûñòðåå», - Ñèðèóñ çëîáíî óñìåõíóëñÿ. Íåóæåëè ó ýòîãî ïàðíÿ íåò íè êàïëè óâàæåíèÿ? Ïîòîì Äæåéìñ, êîòîðûé âñå ýòî âðåìÿ òèõî ñèäåë, ñêàçàë: «Îñòàíîâèñü, Ñèðèóñ, ìíå îíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî íðàâèòñÿ, è ÿ íå ïîçâîëþ òåáå íàëîæèòü íà íåå çàêëÿòèå!» Ñèðèóñ âñå åùå âûãëÿäåë òàêèì æå äîâîëüíûì. Íî ÿ çàìåòèëà, ÷òî ýòè ñëîâà î÷åíü åãî óäèâèëè. «Î÷åíü õîðîøî, Äæåììè, êàê ïîæåëàåøü, íî ïðåäóïðåæäàþ, íå óâëåêàéñÿ åé íàñòîëüêî.» «Çàòêíèñü è âàëè îòñþäà!» Ïîäíèìàÿ áðîâü, Ñèðèóñ óñìåõíóëñÿ. «Âèæó, ìû ïåðåõîäèì ê áîëåå èíòèìíîé ñôåðå îáùåíèÿ, íå òàê ëè?» «Ñèðèóñ!» – Äæåéìñ óãðîæàþùå íà íåãî óñòàâèëñÿ. «Ëàäíî, ëàäíî, ÿ óõîæó, ìíå â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå íóæíî èäòè, õåõ, íà ñâèäàíèå.» Îí âñòàë è ïîäîøåë ê äâåðè. «Æåëàþ Âàì ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, ïðèíöåññà», - ñêàçàë îí êàê-òî î÷åíü ýëåãàíòíî. «Óâèäèìñÿ ïîçæå, Äæåéìñ!» Ïîòîì îí âûøåë èç êîìíàòû.  
  
ß ñíîâà ïîñìîòðåëà íà Äæåéìñà. Êàçàëîñü, åìó áûëî êðàéíå íåóäîáíî, íî îí ïîïûòàëñÿ ðîáêî óëûáíóòüñÿ. Îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî ÿ ñìîòðþ íà íåãî è æäó äàëüíåéøèõ îáúÿñíåíèé, îí íåìíîãî ïîêðàñíåë, ýòî áûëî óæå êàê-òî áîëåå ìèëî. Êîãäà îí íà÷àë ãîâîðèòü, åãî ãîëîñ çâó÷àë êàê-òî íå ðîâíî. «Ïîñëóøàé, Ëèëè, ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå õîòåë îáèäåòü èëè îñêîðáèòü òåáÿ. Ýòî òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî òû ìíå íðàâèøüñÿ è íåñïðàâåäëèâî òî, ÷òî òû íå äàåøü ìíå íè åäèíîãî øàíñà äîêàçàòü, ÷òî ÿ íà ñàìîì äåëå òîæå î÷åíü ìèëûé. ß íå õîòåë, ÷òîáû âñå òàê ïîëó÷èëîñü. ß äóìàë, ÷òî òåáå ýòî ïîíðàâèòñÿ». Âçäûõàÿ, ÿ îòâåòèëà: «Äæåéìñ, ýòî íîíñåíñ, òû äàæå íå çíàåøü ìåíÿ, ÷òî çàñòàâëÿåò òåáÿ ñ÷èòàòü, ÷òî ÿ òåáå íðàâëþñü?» Åãî óëûáêà ñòàëà åùå áîëüøå.  
  
«Õîðîøî, ýòî ïðîñòî. Òû î÷åíü íåîáû÷íûé ÷åëîâåê. Òû î÷åíü êðàñèâàÿ è äðóæåëþáíàÿ, âñåãäà ãîòîâà ïîìî÷ü îäíîêóðñíèêàì, êîãäà îíè íóæäàþòñÿ â ïîìîùè. Íî òû íåçàâèñèìàÿ, òû íå çàäóìûâàåøüñÿ î òîì, ÷òî ëþäè î òåáå ïîäóìàþò. Òû âñåãäà îñòàåøüñÿ ñàìîé ñîáîé, íå ñòàðàåøüñÿ ïðîèçâåñòè âïå÷àòëåíèå íà ëþäåé, îêðóæàþùèõ òåáÿ. Ýòî íåâåðîÿòíî! È òû ñàìàÿ ñèìïîòè÷íàÿ äåâî÷êà â ìèðå!» - ñêàçàë îí, îïÿòü êðàñíåÿ. Òåïåðü ÿ áûëà î÷åíü óäèâëåíà. Êàçàëîñü, îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî õîòåë çíàòü, êòî ÿ è ÷òî ÿ äóìàþ. Ñíà÷àëà ÿ åìó óëûáíóëàñü: «Ýòî î÷åíü ìèëî, Äæåéìñ. Íî ýòî íå çíà÷èò òî, ÷òî ÿ çàõî÷ó áûòü òâîåé äåâóøêîé è òàê áóäåò…» «Äà òåáå íå îáÿçàòåëüíî åþ áûòü», - îí ñ÷àñòëèâî ìåíÿ ïðåðâàë. «Ìû ìîæåì áûòü äðóçüÿìè, òû çíàåøü, ðàçãîâàðèâàòü, äåëàòü âìåñòå ä\ç è âñÿêîå äðóãîå». ß çàñìåÿëàñü, îí áûë òàêèì íàèâíûì. Íî ÷òî ìíå îòâåòèòü íà åãî ïðåäëîæåíèå ñòàòü äðóçüÿìè? «Õîðîøî, âû âûéãðàëè, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð». Óëûáàÿñü ìíå, îí ñïðîñèë: «òàê ìû òåïåðü äðóçüÿ? Çàìå÷àòåëüíî!» Ìàëü÷èê, êàçàëîñü, áûë íà ñåäüìîì íåáå îò ñ÷àñòüÿ. Íå óñïåëà ÿ è îòâåòèòü, êàê îí îáíÿë ìåíÿ. Ïîòîì îòïóñòèë, âñå åùå óëûáàÿñü. «Óïñ, èçâèíè, ÿ ïðîñòî íå ìîãó â ýòî ïîâåðèòü. Äóìàþ, ÿ ïîéäó, ìàëåíüêèì äåâî÷êàì ïîðà ñïàòü». ß ñîñòðîèëà ãðèìàññêó è îí âñòàë. Îí îòêðûë äâåðü è ñíîâà ïîâåðíóëñÿ: «Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, Ëèëè». Âíåçàïíî ìíå â ãîëîâó ïðèøëà îäíà ìûñëü. «Äæåéìñ?» «Äà?» «Çíà÷èò ëà, ÷òî áûòü äðóçüÿìè ñ òîáîé – ýòî äðóæèòü è ñ Ñèðèóñîì?» Äæåéìñ óñòàâèëñÿ íà ìåíÿ è ãðîìêî çàñìåÿëñÿ: «Äà, è òàêæå ñ Ðåìóñîì è Ïèòåðîì», - ñêàçàë îí. ß óäèâëåííî ïîäíÿëà áðîâè, ìîæåò, ýòî ñëèøêîì ìíîãî äðóçåé çà îäíó íî÷ü… «Íî òû ïîëþáèøü èõ è ïðèâûêíåøü. Ñèðèóñ òîæå, íó òû çíàåøü, îí ÷àùå âñåãî áûâàåò î÷åíü ìèëûì». ß ìîë÷à ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé. «Ñïîêè, Äæåéìñ». «Ñïîêè». Îí âûøåë è çàêðûë çà ñîáîé äâåðü.  
  
Ñëåäóþùèå 15 ìèíó ÿ ëåæàëà â êðîâàòè è ñàìà ñåáå óäèâëÿëàñü. ß ïðîñòî íå ìîãëà ñ òî÷íîñòüþ ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ÿ äóìàþ î Äæåéìñå ïîñëå ýòîãî âå÷åðà, êîãäà äâåðü ðàñïàõíóëàñü. Ïîòîì âîøëà Ýëèçà, à çà íåé Êðèñòè è Àííà. Ýëèçà âîøëà â êîìíàòó, âçâîëíîâàííî ãîâîðÿ: «Ýòî íåâåðîÿòíî, îí íå ìîã òàê ïîñòóïèòü!» «Íåò, îí íå ìîã, ýòî òàê ãðóáî!» ß óñëûøàëà ãîëîñ Êðèñòè. Î ÷åì îíè ãîâîðèëè? Íî â ñâîåì íåãîäîâàíèè îíè íå çàìåòèëè ìåíÿ. «Ãðóáî? Íå äóìàþ, ÷òî îí ìîã òàê ïîñòóïèòü, õîòÿ, îí ñàìûé êðàñèâûé ïàðåíü øêîëû è îí ñïîêîéíî ìîã íå ïðèéòè», - ñíîâà ãîëîñ Ýëèçû. Ïîòîì ÿ óñëûøàëà, êàê Àííà ñêàçàëà: «Õîðîøî, ìîæåò Ñèðèóñ èìåë â âèäó òî, ÷òî ìû äîëæíû áûëè æäàòü åãî áîëüøå ïîëó÷àñà, ìîæåò îí ïðîñòî…» «Êîíå÷íî, è òî, ÷òî îí ïûòàëñÿ âûáðàòüñÿ èç ñïàëüíè îêîëî ÷àñà – òîæå ïðàâäà…» Ïîòîì ÿ âñå ïîíÿëà è íà÷àëà ñìåÿòüñÿ. Òðè ïàðû ãëàç âíåçàïíî îáåðíóëèñü êî ìíå. «Íàä ÷åì òû ñìååøüñÿ?» - ñïðîñèëà Ýëèçà. ß ïðîñòî íå ìîãëà îñòàíîâèòüñÿ, ÿ íå ìîãëà íå ñêàçàòü: «Íàä òåì, ÷òî âû áûëè îáìàíóòû îäíèì è òîëüêî Ñèðèóñîì Áëýêîì». Íîâàÿ âîëíà ñìåõà çàõâàòèëà ìåíÿ. Ìîæåò, ïàðåíü íå áûë òåïåðü òàêèì ïëîõèì ïîñëå âñåãî. ß ïðîèãíîðèðîâàëà âñå ïîñëåäóþùèå êîììåíòàðèè ìîèõ îäíîêóðñíèö è íàêîíåö-òî îêóíóëàñü â ñëàäîñòíûé ìèð ñíîâ…  
  
ÏÐÎÄÎËÆÅÍÈÅ ÑËÅÄÓÅÒ  
  
ï\ï: Ó àâòîðà äàëüøå íè÷åãî íåò, âîòü ÿ äàæå íå íàþ, áóäåò ëè îíà äàëüøå ïèñàòü, ïîòîìó êàê ñ ôàíôèêøí íåò îíà åãî óäàëèëà óæå... 


End file.
